One Hundred
by Cup of Universe
Summary: ¿Y si el profesor pone la mirada sobre ti? ¿Escaparás? Tal vez eso no quede con el maravilloso, sorprendente y espléndido Deidara Iwa. La vida escolar no es tan mala después de todo.
1. Nuevo profesor

Disclaimer: los personajes no son nuestros, los tomamos (robamos) de Masashi Kishimoto sólo por diversión, así que esperamos disfruten; menos Kishimoto, él no lo merece.

* * *

 _Nuevo profesor_

El tercer semestre comenzaba en la escuela preparatoria de Konoha, las mariposas en el estómago se alojan insistentemente como perpetua maldición entre los alumnos. ¿Nervios del primer día? Deidara simplemente no lo comprende, no se trataba de su primera vez en esa escuela. Levaba su ya gastada mochila al hombro con su habitual caminar pesado, esa sensación anormal, ¿qué rayos pasaba? Cierto. Nuevo año, nuevos maestros y nuevos compañeros desde que la reorganización de los grupos en semestres anteriores cambiaba por cuestiones de bajas académicas.

Hubo una corta ceremonia de bienvenida estelarizada por la directora del plantel, Tsunade Senju. Luego de eso los alumnos debían buscarse en unas listas para consultar su nuevo grupo y posteriormente buscar el aula. Mientras Deidara camina por los pasillos el viento que se cuela por la ventana le ayuda a sentirse mejor. Detiene la marcha y mira el letrero colocado sobre una de las puertas del corredor.

 _"Aula D-3"_

Para su suerte pocos son los alumnos en su interior por lo que la avalancha de miradas es mínima. Pasó de largo y se sentó en una banca libre hasta el fondo a esperar lo que sea que tuviese que pasar.

Luego de unos 10 minutos un sonido llama la atención de los alumnos. Los orbes azules se posan en la puerta que se abre. Allí está, su nuevo maestro ha entrado, un hombre joven, con pelo azabache, ojos negros y penetrantes, alto y de apariencia fuerte; el murmullo de las chicas no se hace esperar, en verdad es muy diferente al "ruquito" del año pasado.

El negro y el azul se encontraron al instante. El rubor afloró en la traidora reacción ante la sonrisa del Uchiha.

¡Ese maldito profesor!

Mordió su labio inferior. Ojalá no hubiera terminado contra su pecho tras tropezar camino al aula minutos antes.

* * *

 **Notas de las autoras:**

Esta es la segunda historia que escribimos juntas. Se trata de un proyecto largo que hemos preparado por 3 años (dos de ellos fueron de hiatus) con el que nos reencontramos y claro, no queríamos abandonar.

Constará de 100 drabbles que serán publicados cada viernes y sábado si es que nada se presenta con mayor urgencia, de cualquier forma procuraremos que sean dos por semana. Actualmente vamos por la mitad así que si les va gustando nuestra historia sería lindo compartir su proceso con ustedes.

Kelpie: A veces estamos locas y nos saltamos partes XD

Traducción de Keledi: los drabbles tienen una secuencia cronológica pero cuentan con espacios temporales; por lo que a veces se presentarán continuos o puede haber un significante espacio entre ellos.

Kelpie: porque somos mágicas ~0.0~

Esperamos que disfruten. Si quieren saber sobre nosotras consulten nuestro perfil. Agradecemos mucho todos los comentarios, ¡Tengan un excelente día!


	2. Bakudan

_Bakudan_

En verdad que tenía hambre, el haber omitido el desayuno no fue una muy buena idea pero… ¿Qué más daba? Ya era hora del almuerzo y, ese día, preparó lo que más le gustaba: bakudan.

El cielo azul y las esponjadas nubes se extendían sobre su cabeza. Estando sólo en la azotea de la escuela podía relajarse. Las papilas degustaron el primer bocado introducido y la hilera de pensamientos agradables sobre satisfacer el hambre surgieron, hasta que escuchó la puerta ser abierta.

Se tensó al momento. Los pasos se avecinaban, sonaban fuertes, lo primero que vio fue una cabeza con enorme cabellera azabache; los orbes color negro buscaron sus ojos y allí estaban, alumno y maestro mirándose fijamente.

̶ ¿No te importa un poco de compañía, cierto?

Desviar la mirada era lo único que debía y se permitía antes de verse envuelto en un lío mayor. Volvió a llevarse los palillos con comida a la boca tratando de ignorar a como diera lugar la situación; tarea nada fácil cuando el tiempo ser hace eterno.

Milagrosamente los minutos siguieron su curso. Madara habló sobre lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello rubio ̶ que acarició y olió sin permiso ̶ o los ojos azules, otro bocado llegó a los labios del chico, dejando rastro de su aderezo en un extremo. El hombre moreno lo miró sonriendo.

̶ ¿Qué pasa, uhn? ̶ preguntó el rubio.

El Uchiha lamió su dedo pulgar y limpió al ojiazul, haciendo que se ruborizara, sólo un poco, Deidara probó otro bocado, tomó la servilleta y se limpió. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Mara lo tomó por el mentón sin pensarlo dos veces presionó su boca con la del rubio.

Paradoja; su cuerpo se sentía caliente (sobre todo el rostro) pero se sentía congelado de no poder moverse.


	3. Lluvia

_Lluvia_

Suena por tercera vez, hace eco y zumba en sus oídos haciendo fastidiar y forzando su acabada paciencia a estirar el brazo para apagar el endemoniado despertador y salir de la comodidad de su cama.

6:40 según el reloj.

‒Maldición‒ gruñe para si. Avienta las sábanas al suelo. Otra vez tarde.

Se pone el pantalón, los calcetines y zapatos tan rápido como puede, lleva la camisa sin abrochar y la corbata con un nudo mal hecho, toma algo de dinero de su buró, pensando que no hay tiempo para desayunar ni preparar un almuerzo baja las escaleras corriendo.

6:50.

Ya es tarde para asistir al instituto, debe usar la bicicleta si desea llegar antes de que suene la campana. La mañana brillaba poco y un trueno se escuchó no muy lejos de su locación. Pedaleó a tosa velocidad. Seguro la lluvia lo alcanzaría.

Y fue así, casi al llegar con tres minutos de anticipación la tempestad inició, empapando todo con gruesas gotas que caían insistentes. Con todo el mal humor se adentró al complejo escolar y dejó su bicicleta en el lugar asignado pero… Todo estaba vacío. Menos de 25 autos estaban estacionados afuera. La campana sonó y apresuró paso a buscar refugio. Antes de entrar escurrió la ropa que pudo en la entrada y dejó escurrir sus calcetines.

Genial, había llegado tarde, empapado y sin paraguas y tenía mucho frío. La suerte lo había abandonado. Tomó sus libros y corrió al salón. No había nadie, ni se escuchaba nada, ni un alma en toda la escuela. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Y si no se había levantado y todo esto era un muy elaborado sueño?

El recuerdo agolpó cual bala en su cabeza, ¡hoy había suspensión de clases!

¡Tonto!

Escuchó murmullos de la única aula iluminada y unos pasos tras él.

‒¿Deidara?

‒¡E-estaba a punto de irme, uhn!

‒Está lloviendo‒ Madara hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió ‒. Te llevaré a casa, sólo deja que acabe la reunión.

Aceptar la invitación era una opción que no se permitiría. Se repetía la cabeza rubia simultánea al sonido del motor del automóvil negro.


	4. Un abrazo

_Un abrazo_

 _Perfecto._ Pensó arrugando la hoja y arrojándola al bote de basura, tomó su mochila, salió de la casa dando un portazo detrás de él, ¿por qué sucedía esto?, era un buen estudiante, no molestaba a nadie, era "educado" y aprovechaba al máximo las oportunidades que se le presentaba. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la escuela, genial, unas horas de distracción no le caerían mal, de hecho lo necesitaba.

El ceño fruncido ojos entrecerrados, labios rectos, puños cerrados, así fue como el profesor Uchiha encontró a su alumno favorito.

Se hizo pasar de largo saludando a la clase e introduciendo tema. Justo cuando hubo la oportunidad dejó un trabajo al grupo.

‒Deidara‒ pronunció desde el marco de la puerta y echó una mirada hacia el corredor ‒¿Podemos hablar?‒

El chico abrió sorprendido sus orbes azules, después el enfado lo agobió, perfecto, esto era realmente malo, la primera vez que le llamaban la atención era después de haber recibido esa maldita carta, dejó los útiles a un lado y salió al pasillo. ‒ ¿Qué hice, unh?‒

‒Sólo quiero hablar contigo, dime, ¿qué tienes?‒

‒¡Eso no le importa!‒ gritó ‒¡A nadie en este miserable mundo le importo un comino!‒ golpeó la pared con su puño ‒¡Si me voy de esta escuela, nadie lo notaría!‒ una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Madara lo envolvió con sus brazos y presionó contra su pecho, el chico forcejeo, pero solo logró que lo acercara más.

‒A mi me importas‒ susurró el azabache a su oído.

Las palabras retumbaron entre las paredes de su confundida y torturada mente.

De la frustración a la ira, de ella a la confusión y ahora a buscar refugio consolador. Se sintió cual niño de 5 años perdido, que al ver a su madre llora contra ella mientras la abraza y pide estar siempre juntos.

Vulnerable, cede ante el aroma del mayor. Lo rodea hasta encajar sus dedos en la espalda contraria. Sus dientes aprietan con fiereza.

Madara lo abraza con ternura. No caben las dudas. Y disfruta del contacto soñado.

Debe protegerlo.


	5. A domicilio

_A domicilio_

El timbre sonó y los alumnos guardaron sus útiles, Deidara había tenido una dura semana, sus padres le habían dicho que tendría que trabajar si quería seguir estudiando y las posibilidades de trabajo no se veían bien.

‒Muy bien chicos, que tengan un buen fin de semana, Deidara ¿Podemos hablar de un momento?‒ el rubio se acercó con desgana, ese sujeto nunca traía nada bueno.

‒ ¿Ahora qué, uhn?‒

Madara tomó una tabla con la lista y otras anotaciones de la clase. Deslizó el dedo hasta el nombre deseado y después se lo mostró al muchacho.

Deidara se pasmó por segundos, joder, eso sí que era malo.

[…]

Sábado por la mañana, se había duchado y de manera inimaginable y justificada con un "porque si" le había dedicado casi una hora a su melena.

*Toc* *Toc*

El chico se enrojeció, miró su reloj "12:30", justo a tiempo, salió de su cuarto y recorrió el pequeño pasillo que lo separaba de la puerta, la abrió lentamente.

‒Hola‒ahí estaba Madara, vestido con traje y esa sonrisa tan varonil ‒¿Puedo pasar?‒ el rubio se hizo a un lado en señal de aprobación ‒¿Vives solo?‒ él asintió ‒Ya veo...‒ pasaron a la pequeña sala, un departamento muy pequeño.

‒¿Y ahora qué?‒ fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de labios del menor.

El azabache sacó un par de cosas de su maletín. Deidara iba mal y pronto serían los exámenes, su única esperanza sería estudiar con ayuda de un tutor. Aunque no quería.

Esa misma tarde rozando las siete, su profesor seguramente abandonaba el edificio y Deidara desde el marco de la puerta sintió la coloración en su rostro y el beso impreso en su mejilla.

Azotó la puerta con fuerza.


	6. Esguince

_Esguince_

La gente se aglomeró alrededor siendo seducidos por la curiosidad y guiados por los quejidos de dolor que si bien no eran intensos tampoco eran ignorables.

Vio su tobillo. Esa extremidad no debía, por ningún motivo, verse de ese modo. Dolía, mucho, pero su orgullo era grande como para tirarse a llorar. Mordió su lengua con fuerza.

‒¡Háganse a un lado!‒ exclamó el profesor Gai, encargado de impartir la clase de educación física. Llegó a donde el rubio se encontraba, había caído de una altura considerablemente alta, se agachó y revisó la herida ‒Avisen a la enfermería, vamos para allá‒

‒Lo llevaré yo‒ dijo una voz detrás del persistente profesor ‒. Usted siga con su clase‒el maestro Uchiha le entregó unos papeles, razón por la cual se hallaba en ese lugar, se arrodilló y tomó a Deidara cual damisela en peligro.

‒Tranquilo chico, ¡que esto no apague tu llama de la juventud!‒ decía el profesor Gai mientras se apartaba del camino del azabache.

Es como si tuviese un radar o una alarma detestable que avisaba siempre que el rubio estaba en problemas.

Y la odiaba.

Refugiado, o más bien, aprisionado, entre los brazos de su maestro fue transportado hacia el consultorio escolar improvisado. La colonia con aroma a roble, el agradable calor ajeno y esos fuertes brazos que le rodeaban le hacían sentir que se desmoronaría en cualquier instante. El hombre dejó al chico sobre la camilla, el médico escolar le puso unas pomadas, de dio un par de medicamentos, envolvió su tobillo en varios vendajes y recomendó reposo por lo menos durante una semana.

‒¿Tienes a alguien que te cuide? Es mejor no apoyar ese tobillo. ¿Quién va a venir por ti?‒ esa pregunta dejó al chico totalmente en blanco, no tenía a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

‒Yo lo cuidaré‒ Madara le sonrió, parecía que el único que lo escuchó fue el ojiazul.

No estaba solo.


	7. No

_No_

Las punzadas eran ahora menos frecuentes; el dolor aminoraba con ayuda de los anti-inflamatorios y no con los "maravillosos cuidados" brindados, como alegaba el Uchiha. Si bien no era el mejor estudiante, se esforzaba, por ello lugar. Lo malo era su "medio de transporte", ya que su "queridísimo maestro" lo ayudaba. Habían pasado apenas tres días y estaba arto de su compañero, el maestro no lo dejaba poner un pie en el piso, siempre lo cargaba para todos lados, nada mas faltaba que lo bañase o le ayudara a ir al baño, pero tan mal no se encontraba, aunque Madara dijese lo contrario, bien se notaban sus malas intenciones. En beneficio o maleficio, últimamente se apegaba más a los horarios. Durante esas tres semanas que Madara le había atendido no había entrado lugar a las mañanas presurosas o las noches de desvelo, tampoco saltarse comidas aunado a una dieta saludable, ese hombre terminaría con su característico estilo de vida al punto de convertirlo en un muñequito de aparador. Peor aún, ese bastardo podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, tales cosas como-

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!?

Como montársele encima mientras reposaba en el sillón de manera indecorosa, muy cerca su rostro del suyo, al borde de un beso y casi poniendo su mano en un lugar, inapropiado.

―¡ALÉJATE DE MI, BASTARDO PERVERTIDO, UHN!

Y ahí estaba ese idiota, con su cara de… ¡Idiota!

—Que mala suerte. En mi cabeza sonaba más excitante, mmm… creo que será en otro momento.

.

.

.

¿Qué?


	8. Verano

_Verano_

El calor estaba en su apogeo, chicas y chicos portaban nuevo uniforme, uno más fresco. Los cabellos rubios recogidos en coleta sobresalían del montón. Desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando libre el impacto directo entre el viento y su piel sofocada.

Odiaba el calor.

También odiaba a ese imbécil Uchiha frente a él.

Tomó la botella con agua y echó un poco en su palma, frotándola contra su nuca de manera provocativa a ojos deseosos, robando la atención de algunas chicas y alguien más. El azabache lo miró fijamente, formando en su cabeza ideas indecorosas, sus ojos brillaron y el rubio sintió la incomodidad clavada en él.

‒¿Por qué estás sangrando, uhn?

‒Eh…‒ Madara regresó en sí para tocar por encima de su labio y comprobar que el hilo de sangre estaba allí ‒Yo… Esto es… ¡Es que hace demasiado calor!

‒No tiene porqué gritarme‒ reprochó el estudiante ‒. Tome, límpiese‒ le extendió un pañuelo blanco con desgane.

Si bien las normas sociales y escolares le prohibían tocar íntimamente a ese delicioso rubio, en su mente las retorcidas fantasías podían jugar cuanto quisieran con la situación. Tenerlo entre sus sábanas entre gritos y respiraciones agitadas repitiendo una vez más hasta el cansancio entre el calor del verano.

El sangrado brotó con mayor intensidad bien acompañado de la lasciva sonrisa.

Algún día, esa menuda figura sería toda suya y de nadie más.


	9. Concurso

_Concurso_

Había esperado ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo, una fecha en que por fin todos conocerían su arte. Era sábado por la tarde y todo estaba listo en la preparatoria de Konoha, sus contrincantes presumían de sus trabajos, y el orgulloso joven escondía una gran sorpresa, su maravilloso trabajo final.

‒Suerte‒ escuchó a su espalda y enseguida reconoció la masculina voz ‒. Aunque no la necesitas‒ acto seguido le plantó un inocente beso en la mejilla, acción que hizo sonrojar al rubio hasta las orejas.

‒¿¡Qué haces!?

‒Sólo "saludando".

‒Profesor bastardo… uhn‒ alegó alejándose como despedida.

Nada arruinaría su día perfecto, era una competencia hecha para él y ningún maldito Uchiha lo iba a cabrear. Parpadeó una, dos y tres veces al ver al jurado en la mesa, en la que la última persona vista se estaba acomodando en su respectiva silla.

Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara y Terumi Mei.

Al primero lo odiaba por imbécil, al segundo simplemente porque si, al tercero por idiota y a la última no la conocía pero tenía alta pinta de zorra con ese comportamiento _cariñoso_ ante su profesor. Aún con todo eso encima no se iba a dejar vencer en su territorio.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que la directora inició formalmente el hoy improvisado concurso anual de artes plásticas de la escuela. Deidara tomó de nuevo la confianza y al llegar su turno expuso su trabajo, orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo. Su especialidad era la escultura en arcilla y esta vez se trataba de la fiera y grácil figura de un dragón en pose de defensa.

‒… Y el arte es una explosión‒ el artista sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor y prendió la mecha que sobresalía del majestuoso dragón con pólvora en su interior.

La desaprobadora y apática crítica de Sasori, la voz monótona que ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar por parte de Itachi y un gesto de desagrado en Mei junto con las exclamaciones sobre el peligro de su presentación fueron las respuestas a lo que pensó su mejor obra hasta ahora.

‒A mi me gusta tu trabajo. Es un concepto fresco‒ las miradas de asombro incluso por el mismo Deidara se clavaron de todas partes hacia Madara ‒. Se trata de un genio incomprendido en su tiempo.

Aún con la última crítica optimista, Deidara no fue más que otro participante.

‒Para mi ya eres un ganador‒ le susurró el azabache al oído, dando un tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio.

Dos besos en un día y sin golpes, si que estaba de suerte.


	10. Reglas

_Reglas_

La necesidad no era descomunal, lo asombroso era la negativa.

No importaba mucho en realidad, eran detalles menores pero no ignorables hasta cierto punto.

Volvió de mala gana la atención a la clase. Esperaría hasta el timbre.

— ¿Profesor, me permite ir al baño?

El único de cabello rubio predijo confiado la respuesta validándose de la que recibió.

―Adelante.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué a él si lo dejó ir? Bueno, era el maestro, el desesperante maestro Uchiha, su duda se quedaría sin resolver hasta el sonido del timbre, para el cual no faltaba mucho.

El azabache terminó de leer la lección del libro sentado en ese escritorio. Hizo el cabello hacia atrás, capturando la atención y los suspiros de algunas alumnas alborotadas.

—Apunten el siguiente esquema que haré― se levantó directo a la pizarra para comenzar el trabajo. En seguida sonó la campana que anunciaba el receso —Muy bien, salgan en orden, lo haremos al regresar― el doble sentido no se hizo esperar y unas risitas sonaron en el salón, Deidara se acercó al escritorio, en donde Madara estaba acomodando unas hojas, ya todos habían salido y solo quedaban ellos en el salón.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ir al baño, uhn?

―Hay nuevas reglas.

— ¿¡Nuevas reglas!? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con no dejarme ir al baño?

―La nueva regla dicta que los lindos chicos rubios no pueden salir a ningún lado sin la compañía de su profesor.

Le miro escéptico. Madara soltó una carcajada.


	11. Celular

_Celular_

Estaba atónito ante la cuestión.

¿Su número de celular? ¿Pretendía acosarlo más y pensar que él mismo se lo permitiría? Era un completo loco.

–No te lo daré, uhn.

–Y si tengo algún problema ¿quién me va a ayudar?– dijo con voz "inocente".

–No sé y no me importa– El chico salió un tanto enojado salió completamente enojado, olvidando su celular sobre el pupitre –uhn, siempre molestando, ¿no tiene más alumnos?– refunfuñó y azotó la puerta. El azabache suspiró, pasó si vista por el salón y la detuvo en el asiento de su alumno favorito, sobre el cual se encontraba un pequeño aparato de color verde…

–Todo por su culpa, por fin en mi casa y tengo que regresar por ese estúpido celular– refunfuñando, la escuela seguía abierta, era una suerte para él –genial, ahora a buscarlo– se dirigió a su salón; ahí se encontraba su querido maestro, Madara Uchiha. Sostenía su celular en una mano.

– ¿Buscabas algo?– sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¡Devuélvemelo!

– Antes de dártelo, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

– ¿Qué cosa, uhn?

–Dame un beso… en la boca– río entre dientes mientras que rubio se sonrojaba y lo asesinaba con sus orbes azules.

– ¡Ni loco, quédatelo, ya no lo quiero!– se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir del salón, pero sintió como un fuerte brazo lo rodeaba por la cintura.

–Toma, al fin y al cabo ya tengo lo que quería– dijo metiendo el aparato en la bolsa trasera del pantalón del rubio. El chico le vio salir del salón con sus cosas en la mano, tomó el celular y lo revisó, en el marcado rápido estaba el número de Madara, por alguna razón no lo borró ese día, ni el siguiente, ni una semana después de eso.


	12. Chica nueva

_Chica nueva_

Una mañana un tanto apurada el rubio entró al salón, días atrás Madara les había advertido que tendrían un nuevo compañero, ¿o compañera? No lo sabía, el punto es que conocerían a alguien nuevo. La primera campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases.

–Buenos días jóvenes, hoy ingresa una nueva alumna; señorita, entre por favor– anunció el asesor del grupo mientras sacaba un plumón de su bolsillo –. Se llama Tachibana Mitzuky. ¿Quiere decir algo a la clase?

Mitzuky era una chica de baja estatura, esbelta, de pelo castaño y profundos ojos negros que resaltaban en su piel blanca.

–Buenos días, me llamo Mitzuky, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Deidara alzó la mirada para visualizar mejor a la nueva. Aunque no importaba mucho en realidad. Madara vio con desagrado el único lugar libre.

–Puedes tomar asiento junto a Deidara– respondió dando la espalda a la clase para comenzar a escribir los apuntes del día.

– _Lindo rostro, ojos azules, cabello rubio y posiblemente marcado.–_ Fueron ideas que surcaron la mente de la chica mientras acataba la orden –Muchos gusto Deidara– sonrió amable.

–El placer es mio, uhn– bien la chica podría haberse ido con las de su especie, pero ayudarle hasta que se adaptara era quizás lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

–¿Placer, eh~?– sus facciones tiernas desvanecieron ante el murmullo.

–¿Disculpa?

–Nada– sonrió nerviosa –, es que aún no me hago a la idea de cambiar de escuela. Es un poco difícil de asimilar.

–Comprendo… Estaré contigo si así lo quieres, uhn.

– _Además lindo y atento._

Nadie pensaría que la amabilidad de Deidara fuera a dar a una verdadera pervertida que de primera instancia había creado infinidad de planes a con él.


	13. Boceto

_Boceto_

El arte sin duda era su gran amor. Daba vida a su propio concepto con las efímeras piezas de arcilla que terminaban en formas poco usuales, sin embargo gracias a sermones de su profesor Sasori acerca de no concentrarse en un solo arte había decidido probar con dibujo, tenía lago de practica con sus bocetos para otras obras así que no podía resultarle tan difícil.

La profesora era una agradable y tranquila mujer de nombre Kurenai y la clase era una vez por semana en el mismo instituto, un taller para puntos extra solamente, pero como nada en la vida es gratis también demandaba responsabilidad y atención. La tarea era sencilla, retratar a alguien. Parecía fácil, solo una persona, no importaba género, edad, sexo, pose, lugar color, pero lo que se le complicaba al rubio adolecente era… ¿a quién debía retratar?, pensó en su "amiga" Mitzuki, pero la descartó enseguida, no quería rumores de su relación, "solo amigos", había dicho ella, pensó en su profesores y compañeros, uno a uno los fue descartando, solo debía ser una persona…

Así que... ahí estaba, en su clase de, ¿español?, con el cuaderno de dibujo sobre su banca, los trazos ya estaban, solo una silueta a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía en quien se basaba, no era más que un bosquejo, nada interesante o especial…

El lápiz continuaba el movimiento dictado por la mano que a su vez era manipulada por órdenes inconscientes.

La forma del rostro, la nariz y los labios le eran inciertamente familiares. Continúo dibujando sin importar qué.

El trabajo había pasado de manos del creador a la maestra.

–Es un gran trabajo Deidara, te felicito… ¿A caso es Madara-sensei?

–¿Qué? ¡No!

La azabache volteó el dibujo, estaba perfectamente plasmado el rostro de Uchiha Madara.

–¡Es sólo un rostro que vi en la calle, uhn!


	14. Avión de papel

_Avión de papel_

Aunque tenía fama de profesor comprensivo y relajado no salva que deba imponer orden ante el montón de jóvenes escandalosos que había cuando regresaba de atender un asunto administrativo con la profesora Terumi.

Hablamos de tercer semestre de preparatoria, no de secundaria ni primaria*y aún a ese nivel de escolaridad es recibido por una bola de papel que logra esquivar hábilmente junto a otras que vuelan por todo el aire del salón. Ante la respetable presencia todo detiene su marcha para dar pie a los divertidos sermones del Uchiha, pero el timbre lo arruina antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo, entonces ríe ante lo ocurrido, su clase le ha ganado por hoy.

Los alumnos guardaron sus útiles, sin recibir permiso del maestro salieron empujándose unos a otros. Madara los miró sin remedio; la juventud de estos días.

‒Que tiradero‒ dijo para sí mientras se arremangaba para comenzar a limpiar, esos mocosos recibirían por castigo un trabajo especial.

Bolas de papel por aquí y por allá, debajo de los mesabancos y entre los pasillos que había entre los mismo. Una figura llamó su atención, un avión de papel que en una esquina y con una fina y muy pequeña letra decía "Abre", la curiosidad se hizo presente, el Uchiha deshizo los dobleces de la hoja.

"Aunque no nos conozcamos bien… me gustas"

Una confesión romántica anónima. De eso se trataba todo. A juzgar por la caligrafía era muy posible que se tratara de una mujer.

Arrugó el papel en su mano.

No era en verdad relevante, pero ese avión de papel se encontraba cerca del pupitre de su rubio.


	15. Ayuda para el examen

_Ayuda para el examen_

Tachibana tenía un registro no muy bueno sobre sus calificaciones y había logrado saber, de un modo u otro que Deidara obtuvo notas aceptables, y claro, de la mente perversa no reparó mucho en la idea de conseguir tutoría con el que hasta ahora era su único amigo. Conseguiría que ese chico fuese su apoyo en el estudio y aprovechar las circunstancias.

‒¡Hola Dei-kun!‒ gritó la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre él con un cariñoso abrazo.

‒Hola Tachibana, y no me llames Dei, uhn.

‒Entonces llámame Mitzuki.

‒Bien, Mitzuki.

La castaña respiró tranquila antes de hablar.

‒Oí que sacas buenas calificaciones, y eso es grandioso que ya‒ debió un poco la mirada mientras su rostro se teñía de rosa ante la idea de su vergonzosa confesión ‒, verás, tengo una problemas y me gustaría estudiar juntos

‒¡Oh, eso es grandioso‒ el azabache intervino entre ambos de modo abrupto ‒Haz conseguido otra chica para nuestro círculo de estudio, bien hecho Dei.

Para fortuna de Madara, él pasaba cerca cuando la chica enunció sus deseos de pasar todo el día con el rubio, y era algo que no se permitiría sencillamente porque no le pintaba la idea.

‒No se preocupe profesor Uchiha, preferiría que fuese sólo Deidara.

‒No creo que quieras eso; es gracias a mis grandiosos _métodos_ de enseñanza que este chico poco ilustrado pudo pasar mis difíciles exámenes.

‒Si fueran tan efectivos sus métodos entonces todo el salón aprobaría.

‒Es que mi querido alumno prefiere la privacidad.

‒¡Eso es no verdad!

‒Claro que si, recuerda la última sesión‒ el azabache sonrió maliciosamente rodeando discretamente la cintura del rubio. Mitzuki se percató y antes que el hombre pensara siquiera en algo más lo empujó.

‒¡Eso no es ético, suéltelo‒

* * *

Lamentamos mucho no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada. Los deberes han mantenido a Kelpie y Keledi algo ocupadas. Para compensar habrá actualización desde este viernes a lunes.


	16. Falta

_Falta_

Desde la mañana todo transcurre normal. Sin embargo es uno de esos días en los que se siente vacío y sin mucho interés en algo en particular. El radiante sol de verano cae sobre su cuerpo desde temprano pero sólo consigue ser una molestia.

Los minutos han pasado desde el último chillido de la campana y aquel traje negro no hace presencia con su portador.

Los murmullos y las charlas que en poco se volverán escandalosas son más que evidentes. Antes que los gritos empiece, aparece la melena rubia de fornido cuerpo de la directora Tsunade quien entra con paso firma y la mirada alta.

‒Bien mocosos, su maestro no vendrá, así que yo les daré clases‒ rió con malicia ‒. Hoy van a sufrir… es decir, trabajar y aprender mucho‒ abrió un libro mientras dictaba mil y un trabajos para entregar antes de la última campanada.  
Pero aún con el mayor desinterés de la historia carga el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y acata las órdenes de trabajo.

La directora Senju ríe ahora con diversión.

‒Es broma chicos‒ dijo casi limpiándose una lágrima ‒. El profesor Madara no vendrá hoy, pero la profesora Mei estará con ustedes en un momento.

Y en efecto, la fémina de falda negra estilo secretaria y camisa blanca escotada apareció. Deidara pegó el rostro al mesabanco dispuesto a ignorar cada palabra de la castaña y el resto de clases que le quedaran.

Sintió un gran alivio al verse al fin saliendo de ese fastidioso día de escuela y para su sorpresa, justo cuando caminaba cerca de la sala de maestros hacia la salida, cruzó la mirada con esa persona.

Un sentimiento lo envolvió, haciéndolo regresar con una sonrisa, pequeñísima sonrisa, a casa.


	17. Encuentro casual

_Encuentro casual_

¿Cómo fue que esa chica lo convenció? Ahora mismo él estaría todavía en cama, por favor, era fin de semana y a las diez de la mañana se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad con casi ninguna tienda abierta. ¿Qué pensaba cuando le dijo que si?

Pero cuando menos era una buena oportunidad para conocer a su compañera.

Mitzuki lucía preciosa con esa blusa blanca acompañada de torera fucsia y una falda de mezclilla arriba de la rodilla. Y Deidara, bien, él vestía tan vago como siempre.

Iban por la calle, quizás sería buena idea buscar un lugar donde almorzar.

Pronto encontraron un pequeño _café maid_ , apenas entraron, una chica con pelo negro los recibió, pasaron y se sentaron enfrente del ventanal. Desayunaron en silencio, cosa que la castaña no soportaba, el tiempo pasó rápido, terminaron y salieron del exótico local.

Las calles estaban más llenas ahora y algunos puestos ya habían abierto. Mitzuki lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a un puesto ambulante de artesanías con pulseras, aretes y collares.

Mientras ella hablaba con el vendedor de aspecto hippie miraba distraídamente a otro lado. Cerró los ojos un par de veces. En realidad, desearía estar en cama. Con los ojos aún cerrados sintió un fuerte brazo que le rodeó detrás del cuello.

‒¿Cómo está mi alumno preferido?

Mierda. ¿Por qué él?

‒Suéltame, maldito bastardo acosador.

‒Es mejor que le haga caso‒ interrumpió la voz de Mitzuki, los dos voltearon a verla ‒. No es ético que un maestro abrace así a un alumno, podría considerarse una ofensa.

‒Pero ahora no estamos en la escuela‒ agregó el azabache con voz serena ‒, así que no soy su maestro. Además, no es como si quisiera comérmelo… aún‒ lo último lo dijo en voz baja, lo suficientemente alto para que el ojiazul lo escuchase.

‒¡Uchiha bastardo!‒ gritó al momento en que sus mejillas se tornaban de en sensual todo carmesí.


	18. Celos

_¿Celos?_

Él pensaba que sería un día normal, no sabía que un sentimiento desconocido para él afloraría dentro de su pecho.

La campana sonó, los alumnos se acomodaron y el maestro comenzó su clase. El tiempo pasó rápido, un segunda campanazo se escuchó, anunciando la hora del almuerzo, el ojiazul y la castaña salieron juntos como ya era costumbre. Se dirigieron a las bancas donde siempre se sentaban, Mitzuki hablaba sin parar, Deidara sólo asentía con la cabeza sin escuchar realmente.

El día era soleado, la brisa mecía la copa de los árboles situados en el patio en una bella danza, delante de ellos se encontraba un pareja de maestros que reían y conversaban. La mujer de ojos verdes se aferraba al brazo del hombre como si el contexto fuera nulamente escolar. El chico sintió cómo la ira recorrió su cuerpo, ¿por qué sucedía-? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le enojaba? Cerró los ojos y puños con fuerza para controlarse.

‒¿Deidara? ¿Estás bien?‒ la chica posó su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

‒¡Déjame en paz!‒ gritó molesto mientras se levantaba y salía sin más.

Caminó hacia el frente aún con los vapores de furia, dirigiéndose _casualmente_ al lugar donde se hallaban y _accidentalmente_ roza de forma brusca y grosera contra el brazo de su profesor favorito y sigue su camino antes de que Tachibana lo alcance.

‒Que distraídos y poco educados llegan a ser los alumnos de estos días‒ comentó Mei ante la imprudencia.

Madara ríe sin remedio y mira de reojo cómo la figura se escapa.

‒Así me gusta.

‒¿Eh?

‒Poner más castigos, y más severos.

Ambos maestros ríen ante el mal chiste.

Haría sentir mejor a su alumno consentido después, mucho mejor.


	19. Insinuaciones

_Insinuaciones_

Solía pasar; una observación, un comentario, lo que fuese excusa suficiente alimentada de otros argumentos o subtemas espontáneos era más que suficiente para desviar una clase y perder el tiempo.

‒Profesor, ¿una mujer embarazada aún puede tener sexo?

‒Si, incluso hay quienes afirman que su deseo incrementa, pero es recomendable solicitar la opinión del ginecólogo, puesto que si es de riesgo hay que evitarlo. Si bien ya no existen altos riegos debe cuidarse de las infecciones.

Sexualidad y esas cosas; parecía un experto.

‒Profesor, ¿es verdad que las rubias son más ninfómanas?

‒No estoy muy seguro, creo que sí, pero permíteme investigarlo‒ dijo al momento de lanzarle una lujuriosa y discreta mirada al ojiazul, quien sólo atinó a ruborizarse.

¿Qué ese pervertido no tenía todo un salón entero para molestar? ¿Por qué escogerlo a él?

‒Podría ser cierto tomando mis experiencias. Supongo que depende de qué tan bien se le satisface; una vez probado el paraíso es difícil abandonarlo. Como dato curioso‒ desvió la mirada al resto del alumnado ‒, en un experimento realizado hace unos pocos meses por la Academia de Psicología de Kirigakure, comprobaron que los de cabello rubio y negro son muy compatible, por alguna razón que aún no sabemos.

Entre "oh~" y "wow" que había producido el comentario el silencio imperó, tratando de asimilar o relacionar el mismo.

Por su parte, el indirecto alumno aludido se sonrojaba de rabia manteniendo dentro las ganas de matarlo de forma que pagara todas las molestias, con tortura.

‒Saquen su libro en la página 169, aunque hayan aprendido con mis amplios conocimientos debemos repesar mi materia.

¡Bastardo mentiroso, uhn!

* * *

Parece que se nos está haciendo mala costumbre actualizar tarde, ¿cierto? Prácticamente Keledi acabó sus parciales, pero Kelpie apenas comienza.

Actualizaremos de jueves a domingo para compensar.


	20. Aceptación

_Aceptación_

Sus nervios están de punta y aunque su rostro arde en carmesí no logra articular bien su cuerpo paralizado por el frío que pareció recubrir cada músculo, y por ridículo que llegara a verse esta decisión, desea echarse a correr, pero nada, sencillamente no lo logra.

Las palabras que sus oídos capturan muy cerca de los labios procederos no son bien calibradas y en su mayoría son sustituidas por los propios pensamientos, estancados en la misma sensación que ese hombre logra producir en él.

Huir. Gritar. Golpearlo. Besarlo.

‒¿No lo entiendes? Eres mi destino.

Por alguna razón cita las palabras que una vez escuchó de alguien, y que hasta su momento había ignorado.

" _A veces parece que está mal, que la vida te traba_

 _en el dolor y la confusión. Pero el destino siempre te mantendrá_

 _algo reservado si lo dejas entrar."_

Sin previo aviso, unos carnosos labios se postraron sobre los suyos, se estremeció. Era agradable. Una traviesa lengua pedía entrar, abrió un poco los labios, dándole espacio para saborear. Quería más. Rodeó el cuello del azabache para atraerlo y hacer le beso más profundo. Sus labios y lenguas danzaban, sin embargo la falta de aire los detuvo, apenas si se separaron, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía.

"… _siempre te mantendrá algo…_

 _si lo dejas entrar."_

Deidara intentaba ser siempre un manojo de negaciones a sus sentimientos. Sincerarse era algo que terminaba siendo doloroso, y aún en este momento dolía. Las punzadas en su pecho ahogan su voz y su cuerpo se siente casi ajeno. Él nunca deseó nada como esto.

Había permitido conscientemente que un hombre mayor lo sedujera.

Este era el mejor destino que podría desear ahora.


	21. Excursión

_Excursión_

Las clases seguían y no habían hablado mucho desde que sucedió _eso,_ era extraño, el azabache continuaba con su rutina, casi no le miraba. Tal vez había sido sólo un error más.

Estaban reunidos afuera de la escuela, era día de excursión e irían a visitar el famoso Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. Deidara estaba emocionado, con cámara en mano definitivamente sería un día excepcional, justo lo necesario para el mal trago.

‒Creo que ya estamos todos aquí. Por favor júntense en parejas, mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres‒ un suspiro de desilusión salió de boca de algunos alumnos ‒. Lo siento chicos, no son mis reglas, así lo ha pedido la misma directora Senju‒ las parejas se formaron frente a las puertas del autobús, el único que quedó sólo fue el rubio de la clase.

Excelente. Maldito sea el compañero de clases que calificó de aburrido al viaje y faltó dejando un número impar. Madara hizo pasar a cada pareja y tomar su asiento en el camión.

‒Lo siento Dei‒ dijo Mitzuky dirigiéndole una mirada antes de abordar con su compañera.

‒Parece que iremos juntos.

Francamente no tenía ganas de ponerse cursi, ni tampoco era algo que fuese costumbre, pero apostaría todo a que ese maldito bastardo había buscado oportunidad de verle el trasero desde el exterior del autobús cuando subía, porque no podía dejar de ser ese maldito pervertido después de todo.

De camino al gran museo no pasó absolutamente nada, no más que una mirada. Fue un viaje tranquilo donde se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

‒Quiero que no se separen de su compañero por ningún motivo y en ningún momento‒ allí estaba la sutil trampa.

El museo tenía una arquitectura exquisita y las obras expuestas en la primera sala eran imponentes, pero lo único que el azabache quería ver era ese magnífico rostro que poseía el rubio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, el azabache lo jaló detrás de una de las esculturas. Esos labios lo estaban llamando.

Sería una buena excursión.


	22. Excusa

_Excusa_

Su Intención no era comportarse de ese modo con ella, aunque no la consideraba una gran amiga esa chica significaba algo y cancelarle planes las últimas dos veces que lo había invitado a salir era algo ya vergonzoso aún cuando existía ese que él llamaba _asuntos prioritarios._ Pero tenía que lidiar solo con Mitzuky.

‒Lo siento, mañana no puedo, uhn.

‒¿Por qué no?

‒Debo… cuidar al gato enfermo de mi vecina…

La mujer torció la boca ya arqueó la ceja. Era una razón ridícula, poco ingeniosa y obviamente falsa.

‒Pues te ayudo a cuidarlo, al fin y al cabo no tengo planes.

‒¡No! Quiero decir, no puedes, el gato no confía en nadie y te podría lastimar, uhn.

‒Está bien‒ suspiró hastiada de tener que ser tan insistente ‒. Con esta ya van tres‒ ultimó para colgar el teléfono.

‒¿Al fin nos dejará solos?

‒Madara, me siento mal por ella, no le puedo decir pero quiero hacerlo, además ella me invitó primero y yo…‒ sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos tiernos labios ‒. Quiero estar contigo‒ volvió a juntar sus labios, sólo quería estar así todo el tiempo que les fuera posible, no podía dejarlo ir y no quería hacerlo.

‒Oh~ lo has admitido, me amas.

‒¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo dije eso porque si, uhn!

Madara rió mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

No era su idea excluirlo de su círculo de amigos. También sintió un poco de pena por la chica castaña que también era su alumna pero apostaba que tenía una vida social más activa que la de Deidara, ella encontraría cómo apañárselas en un fin de semana aburrido.


	23. Declaración

_Declaración_

Ese era su tan esperado día. Lo haría, al fin se declararía a ese hombre. Había estado preparándolo con unos pocos días de anticipación. Tuvo que levantarse temprano ese lunes. Cocinó para él, se arregló el cabello y se maquilló un poco para no perder el toque natural.

La campana anunció el inicio de clases, el plan comenzaba su marcha. Las horas pasaron lentas pero no le preocupó, la serenidad estaba de su lado. Tenía toda la confianza que su belleza le confería y echarse para atrás no era algo propio de su estilo. Esperaría pacientemente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Era ahora o nunca.

‒Deidara, ¿podemos hablar?‒ le dedicó una sonrisa.

‒Supongo que si, uhn.

Mitzuky comenzó con un pequeño discurso de preparación mientras lo conducía a un lugar menos concurrido, recordándole el día que se conocieron y un par de historias graciosas por las que habían pasado en el corto tiempo de conocerse. Cuando se detuvieron sus palabras también cortaron y sólo se miraron el uno al otro.

‒Tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante‒ el viento sopló, haciendo que su cabello y falda alzaran un vuelo liviano ‒. Por favor, no te rías cuando te lo diga‒ suspiró‒, me gustas.

El chico rubio abrió los ojos y sus labios se separaron un poco.

‒Me gustas Deidara, y me gustaría ser tu novia.

Rascó su nuca desviando la vista. Se sintió incómodo mientras un frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Realmente no era bueno en la manipulación de esta clase de situaciones.

‒Estoy saliendo con alguien… Lo siento.

La naturaleza de esa chica perversa no se contuvo. Su mirada reflejó que no era alguien que se tomara a bien las derrotas, menos cuando había planificado minuciosamente.

‒¡Mentiroso. No te he visto con nadie! ¿Quién es?

El chico de ojos azules se sintió extrañado. Su amiga no era así.

‒No puedo decírtelo.

Mitzuky alzó la mano y prontamente se dio el doloroso impacto que dejó una marca. Deidara tocaba su mejilla roja e inflamada mientras veía a la chica alejarse.


	24. Tranquilidad

_Tranquilidad_

No puedes cambiar tu vida de un momento a otro de forma tan brusca, lástima que el verbo aplicado a esa recomendación era _'no debes'_ porque la vida siempre hallaba la forma de sorprenderlo de maneras crueles sin que pudiera hacer más que resignarse y readaptarse.

El haber aceptado a Madara y haber rechazado a Mitzuky eran dos cosas, y sus propios problemas eran otro asunto más.

‒Habrá un fin de semana largo.

‒¿Por qué, uhn?

‒Mañana hay junta general de nuevo. Habrá suspensión desde el viernes, y esta vez procura no olvidarlo.

Justo al clavo. Tiempo era algo que necesitaba para poner cada cosa en orden, iniciando desde su cabeza.

Así pues se quedaría en su casa, tomaría una ducha, prepararía algo bueno de comer y rellenaría el tiempo de los días restantes con cosas que quería hacer. Quizás comenzaría con ese proyecto artístico que había postergado en sus pensamientos.

Nos despreciaba al mundo en esos momentos, pero la tranquilidad que su antes solitaria vida se veía bastante atractiva. Un tiempo para él. Eso no era algo malo.

Tal como lo planeó, un rato solo, en que ninguno de los dos lo molestara, o le recordaran que estaba haciendo algo mal o que las cosas deberían ser diferentes; en ese momento era sólo un chico que tenía tiempo de sobra; un chico normal, aunque en la realidad no fuese eso.

Hundió la cabeza entre las piernas.

A veces deseaba volver a ser un muchacho común y vivir de nuevo en Iwagakure con su familia, aún si esos años quedaron enterrados bajo polvo de nostalgia.


	25. Tachibana

_Tachibana_

Desde aquel día ya no le dirigía palabra alguna y le parecía ridículo que una chica se tomara así el rechazo. Deidara trataba ser amable pero generalmente era ignorado por quien había sido su amiga. Importante no era el adjetivo de su corta relación, al menos no para él, pero un sentimiento se almacenaba en su cabeza: la culpa, sin razón aparente.

Deseaba poder revelarle la identidad de la persona con quien salía… pero su vergüenza no lo dejaba, además, ¿qué pensaría? ¿Y si le decía que estaba saliendo con un hombre? ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraba del nombre? Todas esas preguntas azotaban su cabeza, causándole un fuerte dolor, aunado a la culpa daba como resultado un mal día.

Era una chica común y corriente, una chica que lo había soportado a pesar de su horrible trato, la que muchas veces lo llamó "amigo", la que estaba ahí cada vez que se enojaba para intentar calmarlo. ¿Por qué no se enamoró de ella? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que gustarle él? Era inevitable, ahora estaba envuelto en un drama escolar.

Pero a él nunca le gustó Mitzuky.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer. Rogarle no era una opción para su orgullo, pero dejarlo pasar como cualquier cosa no era lo justo para su sentido como caballero.

Sencillamente no comprendía a las mujeres, su modo de pensar, su forma de actuar. Ellas le daban vueltas a un solo asunto hasta armar teatros que se convierten en su odiado antagonista.

Pero no entenderlas era lo normal, ¿no?  
Había una forma de arreglarlo, o al menos eso era lo que ella había dicho…


	26. Miel

_Miel_

─Ah~  
Había terminado en casa de Mitzuky por alguna razón u otra y se sentía jodidamente mal, y no para menos, no era correcto.

–¡Detente!

Siente el roce contra su piel, la sensación ardiente le sofoca. Era una tarde con Mitzuky que quizás se extendería. La piel desnuda sufre y tiembla. La chica dirige una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción mientras continúa untando la dorada y pegajosa miel.

‒Ya te acostumbrarás.

Aquellas palabras suenan conocidas. La mano ajena recorre su pecho junto a otro escalofrío mientras el rubio se muerde el labio esperando que la ansiedad no lo termine matando.

‒Este es el precio. Ahora quédate quieto.

Deidara cierra los ojos, el brilloso líquido recorre su piel, la castaña, con un movimiento de mano, logra sacarle un quejido al rubio. Esta era la mejor venganza que pudiera haber deseado.

‒Anda, grita, pídeme perdón‒ una pequeña carcajada sale de su boca ‒¿Te duele?‒ su tono de burla recorre su cabeza deseando que por favor terminara rápido lo más pronto posible. El movimiento lento que Mitzuky realizaba con su mano sólo le indicaba que el verdadero dolor estaba por venir.

‒¡Ah~!

‒Shh… Mi madre nos puede escuchar.

‒Pues termina de una vez, uhn.

‒Te di a escoger, tu lo preferiste así que ahora no vengas llorando. Además, la depilación con cera no duele tanto.

‒Tu estás acostumbrada. No sé cómo las mujeres pueden llamar a estas torturas "ritos de belleza".

Cuando Mitzuky se lo propuso bromeando no pensó que fuera tan mala idea. Todo por la culpa de rechazarle y querer seguir siendo amigos. _La única manera de pedir perdón_ o eso dijo ella.


	27. Revancha

_Revancha_

Los celos no son algo que vaya bien con él, son una conducta inapropiada y su madurez lo desaprueba. De cualquier modo tiene un término en su vocabulario para este tipo de asuntos: propiedad privada.

Su joven rubio tiene una cara de desagrada más allá de que fuera lunes por la mañana en la escuela y escucha ciertas quejas sobre un dolor o algo similar, pero fuera de ello el entorno no es algo que le esté resultando meramente agradable. Por hechos que desconoce, su estudiante Mitzuky Tachibana ha regresado a la jugada que él ya había ganado. No había tanto problema, podía mantenerlos alejados y, siendo el maestro, no era difícil.

‒Señorita Tachibana, pase su mesabanco al frente; eso le enseñará a guardar silencio.

‒¡Pero yo no estaba hablando, profesor!‒su enojo era evidente.

‒No discuta y haga lo que le pido.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar a la hora del descanso, ahí se lo llevaría a un lugar más privado. Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que al fin ese receso de veinte minutos llegó, y en veinte minutos muchas cosas suceden.

‒Deidara, ¿me puedes ayudar con estos pesados libros?

‒No, uhn. Usted puede solo, siempre está presumiendo de su "enorme" fuerza.

‒Pero hoy no me siento bien‒ su rostro fingió tristeza.

‒Está bien. Te veo luego Mitzuky‒ la chica asintió y lanzó una daga con la mirada hacia el azabache.

Deidara tomó algunos de los libros y acompañó a Madara hasta su oficina.

‒Aquí están, uhn‒ al dar media vuelta una mano le detuvo el paso, Madara lo aprisionó con sus brazos y lo miró en silencio un corto instante.

‒Eres sólo mío‒ y antes de una queja selló sus labios con un beso.

‒¿Tuyo?


	28. Protector

_Protector_

La asesoría continuaba como motivo suficiente para pasar tiempo en su casa, de inicio entre besos hasta darse cuenta que oscurecía y aún el libro no era abierto, entonces la tormentosa llamada a detenerse es acatada.

Bajo el techo del departamento Madara cuestiona sobre el tema en voz alta mientras Deidara responde con una pizca de aburrimiento y el reloj encamina sus manecillas hacia la noche. Dentro de la pequeña sala puede olerse la humedad que provoca la lluvia. Un trueno se presenta, el rubio cerró sus manos con fuerza, un recuerdo aflora en su mente: gritos sordos, lluvia a cántaros, y un niño… solo.

El mayor no pasó por alto la mirada del joven, quien al escuchar el segundo trueno encoge los hombros. Algo está pasando. Él está sufriendo. Como si fuera poco la luz decide irse, sumiéndolos en una oscuridad muy parecida a la de aquel tortuoso día. Un relámpago iluminó por escasos segundos, mostrándole al moreno una imagen enternecedora, un ojiazul abrazando sus piernas, con el miedo plasmado en su rostro, en un vano intento de amortiguar los ruidos con ambas manos sobre sus oídos. Madara decide recorrer la casa en busca de una linterna para ayudar a calmarlo. Encontró una vela en un cajón y cerillos al lado de la estufa.

¿Esto ya había pasado?

Regresa a la sala, poco a poco esta es iluminada por la calidez de la pequeña llama. Deidara continúa con los ojos cerrados, sólo le da gracias a la oscuridad de que no le puede ver, o eso cree. Un brazo le rodea los hombros, sobresaltándolo.

Sea lo que sea que Deidara guardaba contra las tormentas debía ser grave.

‒No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.


	29. Arcoíris

_Arco iris_

El verano traía sorpresas, desde hacía poco se habían presentado un par de lluvias, la de hoy que hacía no mucho era violenta se transformaba en una ahora menos abrazadora que nublaba parcialmente el sol. Un mal día para salir de paseo por el parque.

‒Parece que ha disminuido.

Palabras que Deidara escucha pero no presta para mucha cabeza. Una gota que cae sobre su nariz lo alerta, ni el abrigo con el que Madara cubre a ambos es tan eficaz contra el agua que escurre del follaje bajo el que se refugian.

Pasan los minutos en silencio, el calor robado por el clima es compensado por el abrazo de su pareja. Las gotas adelgazan su grosor pero sus pensamientos se hacen más anchos. La lluvia es derrotada por el sol que se abre paso y lentamente acurruca a todos de nuevo, ahí frente a ellos se alza un bello cuadro de atardecer, un pedazo de cielo, el pasto, los arbustos y árboles cubiertos por el rocío que dejó la lluvia. Un imponente arco iris se forma en el cielo, era realmente bello.

‒¿Sabes qué mejoraría este momento?‒ dijo el mayor, volteando a ver esos ojos azules que portaba el dueño de sus sueños.

‒¿Qué?‒ otra gotita, delicada y dulce le golpeó la nariz, el azabache lo miró y rió bajo, le aprisionó en un cálido abrazo, el rubio adquirió una tonalidad rosa en sus mejillas. Madara le obligó a verlo a los ojos, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los del menor en un tierno beso. Una pregunta absurda inquietó la cabeza de Deidara ‒¿Qué ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado?

‒Ser maestro, sólo así te hubiera conocido.


	30. Primera noche

_Primera noche_

La relación que llevaban era sencilla, ninguno de los dos lidiaba con 'esos' días, no tenían que aguantar los agudos gritos de la voz femenina, las quejas sobre el cuerpo o la comida no existían, era la mejor relación que cualquiera de los dos pudiera haber imaginado.

Ese día había pasado muy rápido, ahora los dos se encontraban cobijados por la noche, en dirección a la casa de Madara, era la primera vez que iría ahí; Deidara siempre ponía excusas, pero ese día, después de mucho insistir había accedido a pasar la noche, el día siguiente comenzaba el fin de semana, no podía tomar por pretexto la escuela, así que no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí.

Apenas pasando el marco de la puerta su entorno se tiñe distinto, el calor aumenta mientras los besos en la cama suben de ritmo suavemente. Madara pasea su mano hasta la cintura del rubio, y este profundiza presionando contra su nuca.

Sus mejillas dulcemente ruborizadas aumentan el tono cuando una lengua se desliza descaradamente por su cuello dejando escapar un gemido; su cuerpo experimenta las primeras sensaciones de placer.

El éxtasis al fin lo atrapa, sabe que no hay retorno al punto inocente pero tampoco desea detener los leves mordiscos y lamidas en sus pezones, aquellos labios que buscan probar todo y esas manos que recorren delicadamente su cuerpo en los puntos exactos. Todo él se siente desubicado, como si existiera un plano intermedio que le invita alejarse de la realidad. Era así hasta entonces…

‒¿Se siente bien aquí?

…el toque en su entrepierna lo hace despertar y alejar al hombre encima de él sin motivo aparente.

‒No estoy listo, Madara… esto va muy rápido… uhn.

Aquellos ojos tímidos eran suficientes para destruir los impuros deseos que le corroían desde hace tiempo.

‒Al menos quédate esta noche.


	31. Inseguridad

_Inseguridad_

Lo que había hecho no tenía nombre, su orgullo no le dejaba pensar en que fue un error, ni mucho menos que fue la vergüenza de que le viera desnudo lo que le dejo seguir, no, no era eso, la verdad es que le daba miedo el o saber que hacer o como moverse, solo tenía la idea de qué hacer con una chica, sencillo, estar y salir, pero con un hombre, bueno… En palabras sencillas no tenía la más mínima idea.

Domingo, Madara lo invito a su casa, era bueno no estar solo, pero como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, todo el día recordó el acontecimiento de la noche anterior, no podía olvidarlo.

—No te preocupes— precisamente él rompía sus pensamientos.

— ¡No estoy preocupado! ¿¡Por qué lo estaría!?— No quería gritarle, de hecho sintió un gran peso de culpabilidad, Madara no tenía la culpa, sabía que no era así, pero lo prefería.

—No te preocupes— Volvió a repetir mientras le abrazaba, el rubio se dejó, se lo debía.

—Pero… ¿no estás enojado?— como respuesta recibió un beso, apenas un roce, pero le indicó que no tenía que temer, que todo estaría bien, sintió como sus manos recorrían su espalda, hasta posarse en su cintura para finalmente juntar sus cuerpos, como respuesta, Deidara cruzo sus brazos por el cuello del moreno intensifico el beso, lo amaba, definitivamente lo amaba, el contacto se rompió por la falta de aire, el rubio estaba levemente sonrojado y el azabache tenía una sonrisa que embellecía su rostro.

—No te preocupes, iremos a ti ritmo— le beso de nuevo, un beso sencillo y con ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera amor.

—A mi ritmo— repitió el menor en un susurro.

¡Ritmo y un demonio!


	32. Ritmo

_Ritmo_

Ritmo, ritmo… quizás algo difícil de definir pero creada fácilmente de formas ciegas. Repara un momento a reflexionar su situación, ya no sabiendo como jactarse. Se trata de un profesor de merecida edad y su estudiante a punta de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ambos del mismo sexo, un hombre cuya vida tenia forma, empleo bien remunerado, casa propia, un auto; y un joven con la cabeza repleta de sueños.

Incorrecto. Era así en todo sentido y no podía escudarse tras ninguna razón por muy grande que fuese el deseo de parecer medianamente aceptables ante la sociedad, no, la palabra inadecuada, solo quería parecer medianamente normal.

¿¡Qué maldito ritmo podría encajar en ambos!? ¡Madara era un ya adulto y le gustaban otros niveles y él seguía siendo un chico con temores!

Abraza sus piernas con sus brazos delgados y el resto del cuerpo se le sacude. Son ya las seis de la mañana y las gruesas persianas apenas si logran dejar teñir de platinada luz la habitación ayudada por la lámpara en su voz más tenue, La cama ajena es tan extraña y las sedosas sábanas alcanzan a incomodarle.

La persona a su lado despierta y le abraza gentilmente.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Sorpresivo recupera confort. La razón, única y sincera para soportar cada defecto moral era tan obvia…

El ritmo se verá obligado a adaptarse…

…amor.

* * *

Kelpie: Hola, bueno, una disculpa enorme, he estado muy ocupada, demasiado, estaba en semanas de exámenes y como lo buena estudiante que soy, dejé todo para el final algo muy común en mi, no intento escudarme en eso, sino que pienso se merecen una explicación, por tonta que parezca, (y vaya que me parece tonto), lo bueno (según mi perspectiva de olvidadiza anónima XD mal chiste, lo sé) es que solamente me atrasé un día y les he traído su lindo MadaDei.

Fin del comunicado XD


	33. Nota

_Nota_

Flojera. Una palabra que describía el estado en el que estaba en ese momento, por lo tanto, la tarea estaba incompleta; de hecho era muy poca, se trataba de realizar un pequeño ensayo del renacimiento, nada del otro mundo, solo en donde nació, sus principales exponentes y un ejemplo, a computadora, nada más copiar y pegar… pero sus energías no eran suficientes, prefería estar recostado escuchando música, una tarde a solas, sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

[…]

Ese día en la escuela, como todo buen estudiante, estaba copiando la tarea, en una hoja arrugada y manchada, con letra ilegible, pues, como ya sabemos, su tarea "se la había comido el perro" y creía contar con ventajas. Era fácil hacerse el tonto presentado poca atención mientras trascribía el trabajo, y claro, no era quizás el único. El timbre suena, pareciendo casi a una señal de salvación, hasta que-

‒Chicos, antes de irme, pásenme sus trabajos.

De acuerdo, poco o mucho, iba a entregarlo, tan mal no podía irle.

‒Se los entregaré antes de salir.

Tal como lo había prometido, ya estaba ahí, regresando los trabajos recién calificados, dejando al último a su favorito.

–Deidara Iwa… Me decepciona

–¿Y qué vas a hacer, ponerme una mala nota?

–No te tomes esto a la ligera, soy un docente profesional después de todo

–Haz lo que quieras entonces, uhn

–Entrégamelo de nuevo antes del viernes.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Claro que tenía sus privilegios.


	34. Trabajo

_Trabajo_

Simple y sencillamente eso no era lo suyo, él sería artista, no podía pensar en nada más. ¿Doctor? No era del tipo social. ¿Ejecutivo? Tampoco, eso llevaba a tener delante suyo miles de papeles que revisar, firmar y sellar… ¡Eso ni loco!

Ahora que estaban con ese tema el profesor decidió conocer el plan de SU alumno.

—Dime, Deidara, ¿qué quieres estudiar?

—Artes— dijo sin rodeos y secamente.

—¿No piensas estudiar nada más?— insistió.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, mmm… ¿Qué te parece el magisterio?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos, es el peor trabajo que me puedo imaginar, Estar ahí metido en un salón con intentos de adolescentes, un pésimo salario y sobre todo…— esas palabras eran sus últimas, todos lo veían con mala cara, incluso su "novio".

Una gran metida de pata.

—Lo que quise decir es que no es lo mío… uhn— responde en automática defensa.

Madara calla mientras se dirige a la pizarra y escribe con un plumón azul una actividad medianamente larga.

—Pueden trabajar en parejas si gustan, tienen hasta el final de la clase para entregarlo.

Y casi parece que por un maleficio del recién ofendido profesor, Deidara se queda privado de un compañero al cual entregarle la mitad del trabajo. Algo reprime el remordimiento, no hay tiempo para ello, solo para acabar el maldito trabajo.

* * *

Kelpie: Esta vez no tengo perdón D: simplemente se me olvidó por completo, soy de mente muy dispersa u.u me esforzaré por ser mas atenta en esto, lo lograré, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia daré todo mi esfuerzo, lo prometo. Gracias por leernos :D


	35. Descompuesto

_Descompuesto_

Ese día fue incómodo; primero le ofende y después no pide perdón, lo evita y huye de él. No es que esté muy orgulloso de su actitud, pero la vergüenza se ha apoderado de su ser. Por suerte el final del salón estaba lejos del pizarrón, su cabello le ayudaba a esconder la mirada y el proponerse a no apartar la vista de su libro de texto eran buenas defensas. Sólo estuvo así por una hora. Ahora estaba rumbo a casa. Ese día tocaba su clase de regularización, ¿seguiría enojado? Si Madara no le había cancelado con anticipación era probable que el plan siguiera en pie. ¿Le regañaría? Lo que pasaría seguro no podía ser algo bueno.

Seguía caminando, pensando, reflexionando. Sólo había una salida que dañaría su orgullo… pedir perdón.

Pasan las horas dentro de su sala, lo espera sentado en el sillón, prende el televisor un rato, se saca los zapatos, mordisquea su pulgar mientras observa avanzar el reloj y apaga el televisor justo cuando la chica del clima aparece. Trata de acomodarse en distintas posiciones buscando comodidad en vano. Él no llega.

Su celular se encuentra en la mesita, junto a una taza de té frío y un panqué a medio comer, lo toma buscando ese número, ese de quien tanto desea escuchar su voz. Lo ve durante varios minutos, jamás había llamado a alguien, jamás por preocupación. Después de su inseguridad pulsa el ícono de llamada y el teléfono suena una, dos, cinco veces.

‒¿Hola?‒ su voz, su respirar…él ‒Hola?

‒¿Por qué tardas tanto? Uhn‒ intenta disimular su preocupación.

‒Oh. Se descompuso el carro‒ ríe por lo bajo, es el mismo.

‒Entonces, ¿se cancela?

El timbre suena y el rubio maldice, ¿quién?

Al abrir la puerta allí está él, con su sonrisa.

‒Por supuesto que no.

* * *

Keledi: ¡Lamentamos muchísimo los retrasos que hemos tenido! Kelpie ha estado muy ocupada con asuntos escolares y a mi se me atravesaron varias cosas que me quitaron tiempo. Procuraremos no desaparecer de nuevo de esa manera. Y desde luego tendrán su recompensa. La semana que se viene estaremos publicando diariamente los dos capítulos por cada semana que faltamos. No piensen que abandonaremos este sencillito fic tan fácil.

¡Gracias por leer!


	36. Cena

_Cena_

Saliendo de la ducha en un sábado especial echa discreta mirada al reloj y percibe que aún las prisas no son necesarias. Restan dos horas pero desea ya estar con él.

Pantalón de vestir, zapatos negros bien lustrados y camisa blanca, en esta ocasión sin corbata.

De nuevo observa el tiempo. El segundo dígito del reloj en su celular apenas si a cambiado cuatro veces. Suspira ante el anticipo de su puntualidad. Vaga por la casa deteniéndose en la sala de estar y revisa los últimos detalles.

Aliento mentolado, su confiable colonia, cabello bien peinado… Todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Toma el celular con la diestra y su pulgar pulsa sin titubeos.

‒¿Deidara?

‒Es temprano aún. ¿Sucede algo?

‒Voy en camino, nos vemos‒ sonrió para sí y colgó. En su mente se formaban imágenes de su rubio, la primera vez que lo vio, cuando llegó empapado a la escuela, cuando reía, y sus celos. Ese chico hizo lo que ninguna persona había hecho desde hace años, enamorarlo. Y este había aceptado al fin una cita más formal.

Su carro fue estacionado junto al conjunto de departamentos. Subió la escalera con tranquilidad aún cuando por dentro sólo quería besar a su chico, tenerlo entre sus brazos, protegerlo; hizo sonar el timbre y esperó. Ante él apareció un rubio con el cabello húmedo, tenis, pantalón de mezclilla, una playera sencilla en color negro y un leve sonrojo en su cara.

‒No sabía que era de gala. Voy a cambiarme, uhn‒ se adentró en el departamento, dejando la puerta libre para que él entrara.

‒No importa.

‒¿Qué?

‒No te cambies, pues no soy responsable de mis actos‒ su sonrisa apareció y el menor no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse más. Madara se acercó a él y lo rodeo con el cuerpo pronunciando sensualmente en su oído ‒Te amo.

¿Por qué ese sencillo estilo en Deidara lograba efectos potenciales en él?


	37. Aniversario

_Aniversario_

Madara se hallaba leyendo en tranquilidad dentro del cubículo usado como oficina lo suficientemente espaciosa para acomodar a tres personas con sus respectivos escritorios. 'La Divina Comedia' estaba escrita en letras doradas sobre la pasta ocre del libro que reposaba en ambas manos, robando toda la atención que su vista que era ayudada con unas gafas de armazón delgado y oscuro. Su lectura se vio interrumpida, alguien le había quitado sus lentos y la culpable era Mei.

—¡Pero si casi no tienen aumento! ¿Por qué los usas?— dijo después de probárselos. Esa maestra era un tanto infantil.

—Son para la vista cansada— sonrió ante la imagen que se le presentaba.

La puerta fue abierta al momento de que Mei le volvía a poner los anteojos a Madara, ante ellos se presentó un chico rubio, cabreado y muy lindo ante los ojos del azabache.

—Siento interrumpir su escena— escupió con desdén —. Sólo necesito un reporte, uhn.

—No interrumpes nada; sólo jugábamos— dijo la mujer sin medir sus palabras.

—Toma asiento, ahora lo llenamos— pronunció el mayor mientras una hoja media carta —¿Quién te envió y por qué?

—El maestro Sasori. Por decir que el verdadero arte es explosivo, uhn.

—Le gritaste, ¿no es así?

—¿Y qué si así fue?

Madara llenó la hoja con habilidad y la firmó aún con la mirada fulminante del menor quien se retiró molesto por dos cosas, no sin antes quedarse a espiar un poco a ese par.

—Casi lo olvido. ¡Feliz aniversario Madara!— sonríe la de ojos verdes extendiendo una pequeña caja de regalo.

Esa misma tarde después de clases los reclamos llegan directos y tempranos.

—¿Qué hay con eso de "aniversario"?— pronuncia frío.

El azabache lo miró segundos antes de contestar, disfrutando de la divina expresión en el rostro de su amante.

—Hoy cumplo cinco años trabajando en esta escuela— sonrió adivinando los pensamientos en la cabeza del rubio —. Si te preocupa demasiado; la maestra Terumi tiene una relación seria con el profesor A.

* * *

Keledi: ¡Feliz principio de semana! Como lo prometimos nos ponemos al corriente con los capítulos atrasados. Comenzamos a publicar hoy y acabamos el miércoles de la próxima semana. Diez episodios en total para cubrir las cuatro semanas de desaparición más la presente, luego de eso regresamos a publicar normalmente, ¡disfruten!


	38. Poema

_Poema_

—Cada época histórica implica diferentes maneras de organización social, de ser y comprender el mundo. Leer una obra literaria permite conocer como era la organización, el ámbito cultural, las formas de pensar, sentir y vivir de aquella época. El Renacimiento, siendo una época histórica de renovación integral agrupó varios movimientos vanguardistas; podrán ver algunos ejemplos en su libro. Escojan el que más les agrade y redacten una estrofa poética en ese estilo. Les daré quince minutos para terminar— rascó su cabeza —. Y para fastidiarlos un poco, deberán leerlo al resto de la clase— sonaron suspiros y quejas por parte del alumnado —. Vamos chicos, pueden inspirarse en algo… o en alguien.

Así pues varios fijaron si vista en el libro tratando de decidir la vanguardia con la que trabajarían, otros pocos tomaron lápices o plumas para plasmar los sentimientos en el cuaderno de raya. El único rubio decidió hacerlo con la primera corriente sugerida en el texto, sabía que muchas chicas lo escogerían, pero era la que mejor entendía. Sin saber muy bien que escribir comenzó a formar frases en su cabeza, rimas, ritmos, cosas que le gustasen,pero en su mente la imagen de Madara aparecía más de una vez en diferentes poses, su sonrisa, su pelo, su voz, su cuerpo, él. Los quince minutos pasaron de prisa, por suerte el poema estaba listo, no le convenció del todo, pero plasmaba lo que sentía al verlo. Varios e sus compañeros hablaron del dadaísmo, otros del realismo, unos cuantos del surrealismo y los restantes del romanticismo. Pronto llegó su turno y comenzó a recitar.

—Tienes mi corazón— unas cuantas chicas lo miraron de forma atenta —, no te lo entregué— las dudas acerca del de destinatario de su verso surgieron —. Tu te lo robaste— en sus palabras demostraba todo aquello qué deseaba —, y no te lo negué.

Aplausos y suspiros se escucharon. Alumno y maestro se miraron fijamente. El mayor sonrió y el menor apartó la vista y de nuevo se sentó.


	39. Café maid

_Café maid_

Los dos sabían que su relación no podía ser pública, cada salida debía ser muy bien planeada, en un lugar escondido o en la casa de alguno de los dos, razón por la cual solían frecuentar ese café; un lugarsito en uno de los callejones más alejados de la ciudad. Ese día sería especial, llevaban dos meses saliendo, un tiempo considerable siendo que las últimas relaciones de Madara no pasaban de unas semanas y Deidara no había tenido una pareja antes. Al entrar en el pequeño local vieron lo que nunca pensaron ver.

‒Bienvenidos…‒era Mitzuky ‒¿Qué… qué es lo que hacen aquí? Más importante aún, ¿qué están haciendo juntos?‒ Deidara se quedó en blanco, esto era malo, muy malo. Habían más cafés maid en la ciudad y de todos ellos ella tenía que trabajar allí.

‒Nos encontramos en el camino y Dei-chan tenía hambre. Como soy una excelente persona lo invité a comer, sólo tuve que ser muy insistente‒ sonrió. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado? Como adiaba que eso sucediera.

‒Supongo que debo darles una mesa‒ suspiró y comenzó su marcha ‒Por aquí por favor.

Los café maid eran sitios extravagantes con el que ninguno de los dos se hallaba muy familiarizado. Vestidos ampones y de encaje, medias blancas y zapatos de taconcillo, listones de colores y cabello lacio o en rulos perfectamente atrayentes y brillantes. Mitzuky regresó a la mesa con los menús en mano y aún una cara de sospecha.

‒Ya sé que pasa aquí‒ hizo una pausa diminuta para agudizar la mirada ‒¿Acaso están saliendo?

El rubio enmudeció.

‒¡Nos has pillado!‒ defendió divertido ‒ Deidara me apostó sacar la nota más alta en el último ensayo. Perdí. Por eso le debo la comida.

La chica dejó ambas cartillas en frente de cada uno, indispuesta a despegar la mirada de ambos durante toda su estancia.

* * *

Keledi: Así que… Fue mala idea mentirle a Kelpie y a mí misma acerca de que podría cumplir con las actualizaciones diarias y la universidad al mismo tiempo. Quisiera prometer que aún así tendrán todos los capítulos adeudados para el miércoles pero no puedo. ¿Quizás este fin de semana? No estoy segura. Lo cierto es que falta poco para tener vacaciones. Estén atentos que el próximo es el 40 y ya saben que pasan cosas especiales cada 10 episodios.


	40. Tu y yo

_Tu y yo_

Ese día era de estudio, por la mañana la escuela y por la tarde la tutoría de Madara, que si bien usaban como pretexto para verse, no se alejaba mucho de lo que hacían, que en resumen era estudiar y besarse hasta quedar satisfechos; en ese momento estaban en la segunda fase del día.

Ambas siluetas reposaban en el sofá, la luz se había ido y la estancia era iluminada por un par de velas. De vez en cuando el aire les hacía falta a los amantes, forzándolos a separarse, pero no pasaba mucho para que la danza de lenguas volviera a presentarse; después de todo no había condiciones favorables para el estudio.

Los labios húmedos y deliciosos continúan su juego y a este se le adjuntan caricias, inocentes toques que van desde el cabello hasta la cintura. Deidara ve limitado su espacio entre el sofá y el pecho de Madara. Siente el calor subir y de pronto irse. Un deseo nuevo lo interrumpe desconcertado.

—Lo siento— pronuncia entre apresurado y culpable retirando su mano de la entrepierna del rubio. Por mucho que desee no puede simplemente tomarlo y maldice en su cabeza sus estúpidas costumbres.

—Quiero hacerlo— los ojos azules lo miran sincero y frágil.

—¿Estás seguro...?

—Si estoy contigo, todo estará bien, uhn.

Los juegos de seducción continúan lentos y tortuosamente placenteros. Madara al fin siente libertad completa sobre ese cuerpo que se atrevió a mirar, tocar y sentir sin censuras.

—Ah~.

El reloj hace mover sus manecillas. Empuja de nuevo contra el estrecho interior que hacía unos momentos dejó de sentir dolor para sumergirse en el éxtasis. Ambos llegan al clímax y el sofá es el único testigo que lo presencia; el mayor se deja caer al lado de su amante y este a su vez abraza su pecho. En ese momento, Madara puede apreciar la bella criatura de la que se ha hecho dueño. Sabe que se relación es prohibida, pero el amor sobrepasa barreras. Ese chico no es sólo diversión, no... sencillamente, lo ama.

* * *

Keledi: ¿Valió la pena la espera? Salí bien librada de la universidad así que oficialmente dicto mis vacaciones. Esta vez si podré traerles los capítulos atrasados, les daré más detalles en la próxima actualización. ¡Gracias por toda su paciencia y muchas gracias por leer!


	41. Una nueva sensación

_Una nueva sensación_

Sábado por la mañana, ventana y cortinas cerradas al igual que la puerta. La cabellera dorada se mueve entre las sábanas, abre los ojos pesadamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a su cabeza, pero… ¿Dónde está él? No quiere levantarse, pero el hambre puede más, aún así tarda en intentar salir de la cama.

‒¡Mierda!‒ un dolor agudo en la cadera se hace presente, la comida se ve ahora muy lejos.

Algo en su cuerpo duele, algo nuevo. Deduciendo la razón podía ser realmente estúpido, peor lógico.

Desde el frío suelo intenta levantarse y en cada intento una punzada nueva. Sus piernas flaquean en cada turno haciendo todo imposible. Al cabo de unos instantes la puerta se ve cerca, pero el tiempo prefiere hacerlo sufrir pues se vuelven eternos los minutos para poder tocar el pomo y sus piernas se alían para terminar de formar la mala broma, ¿qué tanto era pedir un poco de cereal? Como si todo el destino se fuera contra él, la puerta se abre, quitándole su único punto de apoyo y haciéndole caer.

‒Buenos días, Dei‒ saluda la jovial voz, el cual tiene por dueño a cierto azabache, quien sostenía una charola con el desayuno. _Imbécil._

Rápidamente es asistido para ponerse de pie. En su mente se cuestiona cómo podría alguien acostumbrarse a tan desventajosa situación. Madara lo deposita en la cama, acomodándole algunos mechones tras la oreja, lo contempla un momento mientras el rubio maldice internamente al culpable.

‒¿Qué? Uhn.

‒Eres tremendamente sensual bajo estas condiciones‒ pronuncia seductoramente mientras se acerca a lamer su oído.

El dolor es indeseable, pero con un demonio, ahora recuerda la situación que lo tiene así.

* * *

Keledi: Si la memoria no me falla, les debemos aún cuatro semanas de actualizaciones más la presente. Estaré publicando (ahora sin obstáculos) diariamente desde hoy hasta el viernes de la próxima semana, llegando al capítulo cincuenta. Si me permiten decirlo, los siguientes capítulos serán mejores, porque justamente en este episodio fue cuando nos tomamos nuestro primer receso.

En otro tema, estaré resubiendo algunos capítulos viejos, no cambiaré la historia, sólo es para unificar formatos y hacer correcciones ortográficas. Disculpen las molestias.


	42. Entrada a las 7:30

_Entrada a las 7:30_

El fin de semana lo había pasado en casa de su azabache maestro. Habían estado demasiado ocupados, además las tres veces que intentó salir, Madara no había dejado que pusiera una mano en el picaporte; la primera vez, lo besó en el cuello y cayó en sus redes; la segunda ocasión, preparó una deliciosa cena que lo hizo olvidarse de su objetivo; y la tercera oportunidad, simplemente se puso como obstáculo entre el rubio y el mundo. Ahora ambos, después de un interesante baño de espuma, estaban preparándose para ir a la escuela, con algo de dificultad ya que el mayor se comía con la mirada a ese perfecto cuerpo que tenía en frente y que esa estúpida ropa cubría, pero aunque hacerse el vago suena tentador no se pueden ignorar las responsabilidades.

Unos minutos de conducir por la ciudad y llegaron al estacionamiento para el personal de la escuela.

—¿Es muy importante asistir a clases?

—¿Me lo pregunta el profesor? Uhn.

Madara ríe ligeramente al retirar el seguro de las puertas, ambos abandonan el vehículo cuando un nuevo aparece; una imponente camioneta roja se estaciona cerca de donde están. De ella sale el voluminoso cuerpo de la directora Senju, quien fija la vista en el profesor de literatura. Sabían que eso representaría un problema, habían llegado 30 minutos antes para que nadie los viera pero se olvidaron de la directora, quien no permitiría que escaparan de esta situación.

—Maestro Uchiha, ¿qué hace con este jovencito?— por primera vez el azabache se quedó en blanco. Ese fin de semana había sido tan perfecto que se olvidó de lo estricto del plantel: nada de relaciones maestro-alumno que pase más allá de un saludo y vaya que lo habían sobrepasado, en la sala, en la cocina, en el cuarto, en la regadera, en fin, en toda la casa.

—El fin de semana me lesioné y para llegar a las 7:30 salí antes de casa, el maestro Uchiha me encontró cuando caí por el dolor y me hizo el favor de traerme. Es una buena persona.

La directora lo dejó pasar, y cuando vio caminar al rubio se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, algo le dolía.


	43. Advertencia

_Adverte_ _ncia_

Madara repasa el lugar con la vista, encerrado en su aburrimiento. ¿Qué tenía de interesante ser profesor y asesor del alumno al que pretendía, si debía comportarse únicamente como profesor y asesor?

Lo confiesa, ha roto las reglas y posiblemente la ley, pero no hay tal adrenalina sin ese peligro latente; pero esta vez está amarrado como vil perro, al menos moralmente, porque de ser obra de sus instintos a saber que no habría hecho ya.

 _*Flashback*_

Profesor Uchiha, entiendo que podría tratarse únicamente de mi imaginación, pero compréndame. Esta escuela se ha distinguido por su nivel académico y la excelente reputación que la disciplina nos respalda desde que mi tatarabuelo la fundó en beneficio de los jóvenes. No quisiera que se generasen rumores de usted con ninguno de sus alumnos; no sería bueno para sus futuras referencias, siendo que es un profesor de excelencia, ni para la institución.

 _*Fin del flashback*_

La directora Tsunade podía ser una agradable compañía, pero también era conocida por demonio por lo mal que podía llegar a ser su carácter.

La salida más fácil era renunciar a su trabajo, pero en ese momento necesitaba el dinero, y no encontraría fácilmente otro empleo con un salario tan alto como el de esa escuela, además estaba su rubio preferido, que con sólo verlo alegraba su día, se calmaba todo enojo y no podía dejar de cuidarlo, era tan perfecto que ya había visto al maestro Sasori e Itachi echarle un ojo; malditos pervertidos. Tenía que cuidarlo muy de cerca, ahora mismo estaba con esa castaña que representaba su mayor amenaza. Bien, ese rubio si era la perfección en la tierra, pero por ahora no podía poseerlo y hacerlo suyo .

Mantener un bajo perfil hasta que Tsunade dejara de estar encima de él sería lo mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tomar?

Ojalá menos del necesario.


	44. Pelirrojo

_Pelirrojo_

Después de todo, el azabache no había podido ver a Deidara más que los días que le correspondían, había sido difícil no ir y tocar ese delicioso cuerpo que tanto le había hecho disfrutar días antes. Imágenes de la cremosa piel del rubio atacaron su cabeza, ¡que delicia~!

Pasó por los salones, ya era hora de irse y no había visto ese día a su hermoso Dei, pero el destino quiso hacerlo feliz y lo vio trabajar en una de sus esculturas, sus cejas juntas, una puqueña gota de sudor en su frente y su enorme cabellera dorada sostenida en una coleta, permitiendo total acceso a esos bellísimos ojos que son, eran y seguramente serían, las características de un Deidara trabajador, sin embargo podía verse su desesperación, la arcilla no estaba ayudando a su obra de arte.

—Mira Deidara, si haces este movimiento seguro te quedará mejor— decía el maestro Sasori mientras se ponía sus manos sobre las de él.

La ira sucumbió a Madara, esas manos, ese cuerpo, ese rubio, eran sólo de él, de nadie más. ¿Cómo podía ese pelirrojo atreverse a tocar lo que él ya había marcado como propio?

Sabía que quería ayudarlo, pero se notaba a leguas que ese enano deseaba oler la piel de su rubio. No, no podía permitir que nadie más se le acercara.

—¿Maestro Uchiha?— una voz femrnina rompió con sus pensamientos de muerte hacia el pelirrojo —¡Maestro Uchiha!— llamó nuevamente la voz —¿Sería tan amable de seguirme?— la voz estaba a un lado suyo, ahora podía reconocerla, era Tsunade, un golpe de suerte para el maestro ese.

Mientras el Uchiha acaba la orden, en el salón de artes el rubio se quitaba de encima sutilmente al pelirrojo de aquel incómodo acercamiento.

—Ya es tarde. Debo irme, uhn.

* * *

Keledi: ¿Están disfrutando de las actualizaciones diarias? Estaba pensando un poco, y quizás la narración puede ser confusa porque es escrita por dos personas o que quizás a veces los capítulos podían interpretarse de más de una forma. Sea como sea siempre siéntanse libres de dejarnos sus dudas en los comentarios, ¡con gusto siempre respondemos!


	45. Pelinegro

_Pelinegro_

Quizás era el estrés, quizás era que recientemente se estaba pasando de mano con el café; sea como sea había una ansiedad que lo estaba consumiendo cada día que pretendía ser un profesor decente sin deseos hacia su rubio alumno.

Aún así su cabeza no podía despejarse de enemigos imaginarios.

Deambulando por los pasillos gastaba las horas libres meramente porque le disgustaba la idea de pasarse frente a su escritorio pretendiendo hacer algo importante. Además todavía no superaba el hecho de no poder ver a su joven amante por precaución a que Tsunade le dijera algo. A pesar de saber que hace más de media hora su amor se había retirado a su casa, no pudo evitar dirigirse a su salón, tal vez un poco de su fragancia seguía en el ambiente, sólo que se sorprendió al ver la puerta del aula abierta. Tal vez un alumno había olvidado algo. Nada malo hacía pasarse por ahí. Aminoró el paso, recordando aquella ocasión en que su joven alumno comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, fue el único día que se ha sentido imponente.

—Así es, señor Iwa, usted está por perder la materia. Nadie puede ser tan malo como usted, ¡en el último examen sacó cero!

—Se me complica, eso es todo, uhn— esa hermosa voz, un canto angelical.

—Señor Iwa— reiteró el pelinegro —, soy un profesor y cumplo con mi trabajo al impartir mi cátedra. ¿Cuál es su compromiso conmigo?

—Pero...— Deidara escondía sus impulsos por golpear algo.

Itachi lo miró y soltó un suspiro.

—Hay muchas maneras de aprobar una materia. Usted decide como va a hacerlo— dijo con ese tono tan ambiguo, barriendo por última vez su cuerpo con la mirada. Deidara reparó en esa frase, sintiéndose enfermo mientras el Uchiha abandonaba la sala.

También hay muchas maneras de joderle los días a un maestro, ¿sabe?


	46. Feliz cumpleaños

_Feliz cumpleaños_

Ya era viernes, había sido bastante difícil pues el rubio hacía de las suyas para ser sensual, con solo decir que el día anterior vio como se vaciaba un poco de agua sobre su frente para aminorar el calor que provoca el ejercicio, el agua había hecho que su playera se pegara a esos sexys pectorales, solo lo suficientemente para hacer que el azabache recordara todas las escenas que habían pasado una semana atrás. Estúpido y sensual Deidara.

Era un complot de rubios para hacerlo sufrir. Hablando de la directora Tsunade, había algo interesante con los Senju, y es que a pesar de su notable estatus social, parecía que todos compartían la particularidad de romper los esquemas de formalidad y hacer de las suyas de vez en cuando; en este caso, la rubia había tomado la deliberada decisión de acortar las clases y dejar salir a los alumnos dos horas más y temprano del horario normal. ¿Con qué fin? Bueno, era su cumpleaños, pero en sus propias palabras era sólo 'su día' porque para ella el tiempo se había congelado hace tanto, y eso era excusa suficiente para reunirse con todos los profesores y beber para pasar el rato.

Todos los alumnos habían evacuado, excepto por Deidara que era retenido por su Uchiha favorito en un salón descubierto por este en una de sus largas caminatas por la escuela para perder el tiempo, no era tan grande, pero si bastante cómodo y alejado de la sala de maestros para asegurarse de tener la privacidad necesaria para poder besar al rubio con total libertad y, tal vez, si el Iwa quería, tocar más allá de la cuenta... si sabes a lo que me refiero.


	47. Reflexión

_Reflexión_

Tsunade ya había relajado su ensañacion con Madara y este al fin podría andarse con menos cuidado ante los ojos miel de la rubia. Le había rogado a Deidara que asistiera de nuevo a hacerle compañía a su casa, prometiendo una gran cena.

Ya estaba casi todo listo: las velas, la mesa, los platos, el asado en el horno a fuego lento para que estuviera en su punto poco después de la llegada del rubio, pues como siempre, deseaba saborear esos labios que tanto le llamaban, un _postre_ antes de la cena. El timbre sonó y Madara limpió sus manos en el blanco delantal para poder abrir la puerta.

—Hola— esa linda voz —. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o mejor me largo?

El azabache sólo movió su cuerpo para dejar pasar a su querido alumno, ya que era su rutina, el rubio se sentaba, el mayor le ofrecía algo, comenzaban hablando de su día y sin mayor aviso el pelinegro le robaba un beso a Deidara, el cual siempre correspondía.

La rutina seguía su secuencia. Ambos se dejaban embriagar por el otro. Pero algo era distinto, algo en la actitud del chico de ojos azules era diferente, forzada, disfrazando una indiferencia.

—Lo siento... uhn— pronunció de la nada.

El tiempo que habían pasado separados, Deidara había teniendo el momento y el espacio para pensar, acerca de ellos.

Se trataba de un mero estudiante, estúpido, con muchas oportunidades para tomar y romper y un maestro con la vida ya hecha. Deidara aún tenía hambre de experiencias, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Sabía que si seguía manteniendo una relación con ese tipo, Madara acabaría despedido, y no podía quitarle lo que con sudor había forjado: una vida. Estaba siendo egoísta y ese era el momento para terminar con todo, claro que nunca le diría a su maestro la razón, simplemente no tenía porqué dar explicaciones, por más que su corazón deseara romper las reglas.

—Terminamos.


	48. Conciencia

_Conciencia_

Su cuerpo estaba frío y en su mente ninguna idea lograba concretarse. Aún estaba pasmado ante la última palabra que Deidara había pronunciado antes de salir sin más. Era la primera vez que su galanura no era suficiente para su pareja en turno y también era la primera vez que alguien terminaba con él tan secamente. ¿Acaso la soltería había acabado con su pasión? Quizás era solo un capricho del menor, pero... ¿por qué?

Su pensamiento fue suspendido por un extraño y horrible olor, algo se quemaba, pero tardó en percatarse de la alarma de humo. Con toda la rapidez que su atontado cuerpo le permitió. Logró sacar del horno la ya arruinada cena, bien, necesitaba un trago, algo fuerte, tal vez vodka sería apenas suficiente para calmar su ánimo. Se sentó en el sofá y el olor del chico de los ojos azules llegó a él, necesitaba alcohol. Ni siquiera sacó un vaso para servirse y ser prudente con su consumo, no, directo de la botella, casi como tomar agua. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Otra más acompañó a la primera. ¿Qué rayos? No se explicaba porqué lloraba, simplemente era necesario, un ardor en su pecho ni le estaba permitiendo controlarse. Pensar en su amor le dolió y aún así comenzó a recordar todos los momentos junto a él, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Estaba quitándole su juventud al chico, no lo dejaba vivir como un estudiante normal. Ahora se sentía como basura. El objeto de su amor no se sentía cómodo junto a él y no se había percatado, que egoísta e idiota se sentía. Un remordimiento de conciencia invadía su cabeza; que estúpido.


	49. Un minuto a solas

_Un minuto a solas_

Aún era temprano en la escuela. Deidara se había vuelto más esquivo desde aquella cita con Madara, incluso Mitzuky se había puesto fuera de la vista de Deidara desde que este le había pedido muy malhumoradamente que lo dejara solo; la castaña no hacía mas que ver con impotencia como su amigo se estancaba en un abismo invisible.

¿Y qué si el profesor de literatura se había vuelto distante con todo el alumnado? No era su culpa intentar hacerle un favor.

—Dicen que su padre está internado de urgencias en el hospital.

—Yo también estaría triste si estuviera en su situación.

De alguna manera nacen esa clase de rumores que intentan explicar el nuevo comportamiento del maestro. De hecho, el aludido entraba al salón con una pesadez de infierno. La clase pasaba, pero el chico no podía poner atención, era tan difícil poder concentrarse, pues en su mente las ideas saltaban por doquier. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpidamente cortante? Pudo haber dialogado y decirle que no era mas que mera precaución, pero no, el muy tonto prefirió hacerlo de esa manera porque el señorito se puso sus moños. Ya sólo le faltaba un año y cuando se graduara bien podían estar juntos y hacer aquello que tantas noches había deseado, pero tal vez así era mejor, pues sabía que si el pelinegro se le insinuaba una vez más, caería en su delicioso crimen no solo por aquello que lo hacía sentir tan bien, no solo por el contacto de piel con piel y el sabor de sus labios, ¡diablos!

Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido después no estaría en este problemático dilema. Sabía perfectamente las reglas, siempre había sido fácil seguirlas; que si tenía que estar a una hora, estaba diez minutos antes; que si tenía que mantener su higiene, lo hacia sin problemas; respetar a los maestros... bueno, lo hacía con la mayoría; pero ahora había una regla que su corazón deseaba no seguir, pero su cabeza sabía que debía hacerlo, quizás era el mejor camino, definitivamente, tal vez...


	50. Otra vez

_Otra vez_

Era una estupidez, una locura, algo que definitivamente no era él mismo. Ya había decidido echar todo por la borda, que si decidían expulsarlo de la escuela, ¡bien!, que si lo tachaban de enfermo, ¡perfecto! El punto era que no iba a ser un niño al que le dirían cómo hacer su vida. Si había dejado Iwagakure para estudiar en Konohagakure era meramente para vivir lejos de las reglas de su padre y ahora no iba a obedecer a nadie mas que a sí mismo. ¡Carajo, era un adolescente y estaba en toda su naturaleza tomar las peores decisiones! Pues haría honor a tales palabras sin la menor vergüenza. Probablemente sería rechazado, ¡qué más daba!, si, quería que el Uchiha escuchara sus sentimientos, para al fin poder sacarse ese pensamiento del "podría ser que estemos juntos", quería algo definitivo y sólo había una persona a la cual podía preguntarle, esa era su oportunidad, pronto habría un descanso de dos semanas y si Madara lo rechazaba entonces podría tener el tiempo para saber qué hacer y si lo correspondía podrían idear una manera de estar juntos. Ya estaba tomando forma su declaración, quizás para hacerlo simple podría ir y sólo preguntarle, para no gastar el dinero en idioteces y además lo más privado que podrían estar sería en casa de Madara, ya que no podía atarlo, levantaría sospechas, mejor sorprenderlo, era la mayor ventaja que podría tener.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta, repasando el discurso mental que había preparado por días. Sin rodeos tocó el timbre, dando un último respiro hondo, apareció ante sus ojos la figura masculina que recién salía de la ducha y portaba tan sólo un pantalón holgado y una toalla echada al hombro. Todas las ideas se borraron y el lienzo de Madara mostró verdadera sorpresa.

—A mi no me importa lo que puedan pensar, uhn.

Madara proceso tan rápido como su cabeza le permitió. Su deseo sólo atinó a estrechar al rubio.

— Entonces ven a vivir conmigo.


	51. Petición

_Petición_

Nunca en su experiencia como maestro se imaginó organizando un encuentro tan cercano con la directora de la institución a la que servía, pero no siempre se previene un rubio en la historia.

Tsunade no se había fiado de sus palabras pero cuando Madara mencionó el alcohol de por medio decidió otorgarle una oportunidad para escuchar lo que sea que quisiera decirte.

Era un restaurante-bar muy popular de la ciudad, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando ya ambos comenzaban con la parrilla de carnes.

—Y bien Uchiha, ¿que era eso de lo que querías hablar?

—Estamos en una salida casual, me ofende tu fría formalidad.

La rubia lo miró intentando adivinar su propósito mientras daba otro trago de sake.

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, habla rápido Uchiha— Madara sabía que con un poco mas de sake en el sistema de la rubia podría hablar y hacerla firmar de enterada de su situación con Deidara.

—Lo sé, sólo deseo pasar el tiempo con usted— entonó mientras le servía otro trago a la rubia voluminosa; en cuanto hiciera bromas lo diría, por suerte no tardó mucho en que sucediera —. ¿Sabe usted, mi querida directora, que el chico Iwa ha estado teniendo problemas financieros?

—Si, lo sé. Creía que se saldría de la escuela hace meses.

—Yo conozco a sus padres desde hace años, y ellos me han pedido de favor que lo acoja bajo mi tutela. El chico ya se ha enterado, pero como es regla de la institución debo notificarle, ¿habrá algún problema si vivimos juntos?— pronunció tratando de aparentar la mayor seriedad posible —. Yo sé lo de las reglas, ambos nos comprometeríamos a mantener un bajo perfil, por supuesto, no queremos _malentendidos_.

La mujer lo miró por unos instantes, analizando la situación. Su compromiso como líder del plantel era procurar la educación.

—Unos tragos más y puedes incluso adoptarlo, Uchiha— cerró el trato con una risueña aura de alcohol.

* * *

Keledi: ¿Cómo la han pasado? Espero que todo esté de maravilla y que hayan disfrutado de las actualizaciones atrasadas. A partir de ahora volvemos a actualizar como es normal.

Yo saldré de la ciudad un par de días y no tendré acceso a Internet, así que les adeudo el capítulo de mañana, porque no creo que Kelpie pueda hacerlo.

¡Les deseo a todos y cada uno de nuestros lindos lectores una feliz Nochebuena y una mejor Navidad! También un amable recordatorio de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Madara ;D


	52. Rutina

_Rutina_

Los primeros días viviendo a la sombra del Uchiha habían sido para Deidara un sufrir, primero el azabache se había puesto más atento con él, todos los días al levantarse un delicioso desayuno estaba servido, la privacidad se veía violada con frecuencia. De vez en tanto se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea aceptar, pero viendo las maletas desempacadas la sensación de rectificar quedaba lejos.

Aún con ese pesar, la sensación de compañía era agradable, era algo nuevo para el rubio, pues toda su niñez la vivió prácticamente solo, pues nada más comía con sus padres en Navidad y en su cumpleaños, y menos veces en año nuevo u otro día privilegiado, sin embargo el pelinegro lo hacía sentir tan común, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, después se dividían las tareas de la casa; tender camas, lavar ropa y trastes, barrer, trapear y todo lo que fuera necesario para que la casa estuviera limpia. Al terminar de hacer el quehacer, Madara se ponía a leer y Deidara perdía el tiempo en un videojuego.

Llegada la hora de la comida ambos "colaboraban" para hacerla sólo que Madara robaba los ingredientes necesarios y los comía a escondidas de su ahora novio. Al concluir salían a pasear, había un parque cerca y al mayor le gustaba ir a ver a los pequeños jugar con sus mascotas, también al rubio le gustaba ir, ya que cada escena le daba alguna idea para seguir o comenzar alguna obra de arte. Al atardecer regresaban a casa para comer algo ligero antes de la parte favorita del día del Uchiha: la ducha; desde el inicio no había permitido que el menor se bañara sólo, ese menudo cuerpo él mismo se encargaba de enjabonarlo, enjuagarlo y sacarlo, el rubio siempre refunfuñaba y hacía la lucha por quitarse a Madara de encima, nunca lo lograba.

La cena estaba a cargo del ojiazul, no hacía más que poner dos platos sobre la mesa, la leche y el cereal para que ambos se sirvieran y comieran. Los platos los dejaban para el día siguiente y cada quien se iba a su cuarto a dormir, de vez en cuando Madara iba al del menor por su beso de buenas noches, y bien dicen que un buen beso lleva a unos cuantos coqueteos.


	53. Amigos

_Amigos_

Algo que disfrutaba de la preparatoria eran los talleres y por obvias razones se había inclinado por las clases de escultura con el maestro Sasori y dibujo con la maestra Kurenai.

Esta última solía encargar retratos para ver el progreso de sus artistas a cargo. Deidara solía encontrar más inspiración en las personas o en los animes (aves, especialmente) que en los objetos o paisajes, su reto era cargar de vida a sus obras tanto como su modelo la poseía.

De paso y para compensar toda su mala actitud contra Mitzuky le pidió que fuera su modelo esta ocasión. No planeaba algo despampanante, sólo retratar a la chica en una atmósfera natural. La castaña no se lo pensó dos veces, en realidad la idea le fascinaba, sólo que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, estaba aburriéndose, se estaba cansando, el rubio sólo la veía unos instantes y volvía al blog.

—Oye Dei...— intentó hacer conversación, pero el ojiazul la detuvo.

—Calla Mitzuky, me desconcentras.

—Dei, ¿conoces a Lee?— no se detendría, estaba demasiado aburrida.

—No, ahora deja de moverte, uhn.

—Payaso— dijo entre dientes. Deidara sólo le lanzó una molesta mirada y siguió con lo suyo. Era un hecho, nunca más sería su modelo, era horriblemente fastidioso, mas le valía al rubio mantener su promesa de llevarla a comer algo y pagar él.

—No hagas ese gesto, arruina la belleza de tu mirada, uhn.

La chica sonrió un poco más ante el comentario. Su relación era un poco tosca a veces, pero de alguna manera aún encontraban la forma de convivir y pasar ratos agradables.

Por su parte Mitzuky ya se había adaptado mejor a su nueva escuela. Incluso mejor que el mismo Deidara.


	54. Ascenso

_Ascenso_

Todo iba normal ese día, como siempre, a las 6:30 de la mañana, la luz en la sala de maestros ya estaba prendida y el olor a café inundaba el ambiente y una amena charla estaba en curso, y al igual que cada mañana, el amargo aroma de la bebida caliente era opacado por el perfume femenino, inconfundible para aquellos que tenían nariz.

—¡Buenos días a todos!— dijo la castaña amiga del Uchiha mientras se sentaba a un lado de este —¿Ya sabes la noticia?— el silencio reinó en la instancia, aparentemente era la única que sabía y tenía fama de traer los chismes más jugosos —Aparentemente habrá un ascenso para dos plazas— el barullo no se hizo esperar, unos ansiosos, otros curiosos y uno solo asustado —¿Ya ves Madara? Ponte a trabajar duro. Una vez me contaste que querías cambiarte a una Universidad, para discutir mejor los libros que dejas, ahora tienes oportunidad.

Sin embargo el Uchiha sólo podía pensar en lo que podría pasar si se cambiaba, y lo peor sería estar alejado de su rubia tentación.

Mei continuaba hablando pero la cabeza de su amigo trabajaba frenéticamente en los pros y contras que la idea presentaba. Trabajar en la Universidad de Konoha había sido su sueño, y había trabajado duro por años para tener la perfecta referencia y ser ascendido sin necesidad de pruebas ni favores. Vamos, eran los méritos de toda una vida académica y profesional. Sin coronarse de más, puede hablar y hablar de lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo en su trabajo como docente, era algo que lo llenaba de satisfacción. Pero justo ahora su novio era una poderosa razón para mantenerse atado a su trabajo actual.

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que la directora lo llamaba. Oh no. No podía ser verdad, eso no era lo que deseaba, no en ese momento.

—Buenos días Madara, quisiera hablar contigo— el pelinegro sólo asintió —Verás, tu has sido un buen compañero— todo pintaba mal —, y todos contamos contigo— excesivamente mal —, así que me gustaría que nos apoyaras en la fiesta de despedida de Kakashi y Yamato, ellos serán ascendidos. Sé que debes estar decepcionado, pero no puedo prescindir de ti ahora, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que sería reemplazarte como maestro y asesor? No estés molesto, por eso sólo te toca el tequila.

El alivio llenó el corazón del Uchiha y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Será un placer.

* * *

Keledi: Hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, estuve ocupada con la fiestas. Espero que ustedes también se hayan divertido y desde esta humilde cuenta, Kelpie y yo les deseamos un estupendo inicio de año. Recuerden que con sueños no se pagan facturas, esfuércense para lograr todo lo que deseen. Gocen de este 2017, ¿y qué mejor que comenzarlo con un poco de MadaDei?

¡Disfruten! :3


	55. Familia

_Familia_

¡Viernes por fin! La última campana del día escolar suena y los alumnos se apresuran a guardar sus pertenencias, ni tiempo dieron a que los profesores dejaran deberes, y ellos estaban de acuerdo; había sido una semana de proyectos, proyectos y más proyectos. Deidara fue el último en salir del salón, siempre era así, además no había razón por la cual salir antes, Madara debía quedarse por las juntas escolares de cada mes. Así que se tomó su tiempo en llegar a casa, al fin y al cabo iba a estar solo. La música retumbaba en sus oídos, no prestaba atención al mundo exterior, ¿para qué? Todo era mejor si no le hacía caso a su alrededor, una nueva idea abarcaba su cabeza y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa, pasó a su cuarto y aventó la mochila a la cama, se cambió a su ropa más cómoda y salió de la habitación, se sentó en su sala y vio en la televisión un aburrido programa de carreras. Por alguna extraña razón sentía una presencia a su lado, sin más se volteó y ahí estaba un hombre, parecía alto, era muy apuesto, con un gran parecido a Madara y comiendo algo rico. Deidara sólo se le quedó viendo.

…

–¿¡Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces en ésta casa!?– Deidara gritó descontrolado ante el extraño invasor al que, en un arrebato de nervios y un intento desesperado de protegerse, lanzó un plato con pasta a la boloñesa contra la cara del hombre.

–¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!? – respondió mientras intentaba limpiarse.

Deidara siguió maldiciendo al aire, lanzando cuantos objetos estuvieran a su alcance, fue cuando se quedó sin municiones que el pobre hombre pudo tomar palabra.

–Mi nombre es Izuna Uchiha y vivo aquí, o vivía.

–¿Uchiha?

En ese momento el picaporte giró y Madara apareció tras la puerta siendo recibido por la mirada de ambas personas que exigían explicaciones.

–¡Querido hermano, qué gusto verte de nuevo!– se privó de darle un abrazo dadas las condiciones de su traje –. Parece que ya conociste a mi novio: Deidara– ambos lo miraron con odio, inculpándole de toda confusión.

Esa tarde Madara tuvo muchas cosas que explicar.

* * *

 **¡Atención a todos nuestros lectores! One Hundred tendrá cambios en su publicación.**

Kelpie: Hola mis queridos terroncitos de azúcar, bien, este es el asunto, ¡yo soy el problema aquí y por eso renuncio a todo esto!... bueno, no, pero lamentablemente habrá unos pequeños cambios, ya sabíamos que el fic sólo nos iba alcanzar para diciembre subiendo dos capítulos por semana, por una mágica razón nos ha alcanzado para dos semanas extra con la misma cantidad de capítulos, el problema está que yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir y estas vacaciones (en las que tenía planeado juntarme con Keledi para esto) no pude hacer mucho, no contaba con unas visitas y que me enfermaría, así que si seguimos con ésto de dos capítulos por semana, sólo podremos actualizar cinco veces más, así que hemos decidido subir nada mas un capítulo cada semana para así alargarlo hasta marzo que es cuando hay vacaciones nuevamente y con ayuda de Kami-sama, y por supuesto de mi querida Keledi, escribir lo suficiente para no dejarlos sin mi adorada pareja.

Keledi: Kelpie lo ha dicho todo, hemos escrito menos de lo que publicamos, en este momento contamos con tan solo 67 capítulos terminados y las opciones eran publicar normalmente y luego entrar a una larga temporada de inactividad, o prolongar las cosas; hemos optado por esta última. Sin más que agregar nos estaremos viendo una vez por semana cada sábado a partir de ahora, sean comprensibles por favor. ¡Le deseamos un bonito fin de semana!


	56. Obvio

_Obvio_

Otro día más. Las cosas entre su lindo y sensual novio y su hermano habían mejorado, al menos ahora comían sin el ceño fruncido y podían estar en la misma habitación sin que Izuna preguntara por qué seguía en ese lugar (dado que ya tenía experiencia con los anteriores romances de su hermano mayor).

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba nuestro Uchiha que no se dio cuenta cuando su castaña amiga le extendió su almuerzo. Ese día le había prometido probar algo de su cocina, aunque en realidad pensaba que A era el único al que le agradaba el sazón de Mei.

–¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tan distraído?

Madara la miró por un instante recordando detalles sobre la amistad que sostenía con ella desde que entró a trabajar a esa escuela hacía más de cinco años. Lo bien que se acoplaron el uno al otro, las largas charlas, a veces profundas, que solían tener en sus ratos libres y las travesuras blancas que ocasionalmente hacían, como la vez que 'olvidaron' avisar al alumnado acerca del cambio de fechas para los exámenes.

Debía admitirlo, si ambos no estuvieran ya en una relación, definitivamente haría de esa sensual profesora su novia. Pero tal no era el caso. En realidad se hallaba un tanto culpable con ella, Mei siempre acudía a él para contarle con entusiasmo o quejas acerca de su relación sentimental, y Madara no sentía el valor para hablar sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo sabía que Mei podía ser bastante discreta si se lo pedía, a menos que no estuviera de acuerdo con esa relación. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

–Hipotéticamente hablando, si yo estuviera en una relación indebida, ¿tu qué harías?

–¿Hablas de ese lindo rubio de tu clase en el salón D-3?– Madara la miró fijamente –. Vamos Maddy-chan, eres demasiado obvio, cuando lo ves en tus ojos se forman corazones y él siempre trata de evitarte, al principio pensé que no eras correspondido, hasta que vi esto – dijo mientras sacaba un boceto de Deidara que entregó en la clase de Kurenai –. Te hizo bastante bien, y sólo con memoria, supuse que había pasado bastante tiempo viendo tu cara.

Madara creía conocer bien a las mujeres, pero había subestimado el poder de aquello que llamaba intuición femenina.


	57. Matrimonio

_Matrimonio_

Los maestros solían andarse en su sala de reunión conviviendo hasta que el primer timbre de la mañana los llamara a sus puestos. De momento la mañana era tranquila hasta que la profesora Terumi, siendo cargada en brazos de su amado, llamó la atención de todos.

–¡Escuchen todos!– resonó la voz grave del hombre –Mei y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer– y ambos se miraron cómplices.

–A y yo… ¡Nos casaremos este fin de semana y nos encantaría contar con su presencia!

Sus compañeros de trabajo comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a los futuros esposos que se habían guardado la noticia hasta el final.

Mei personalmente entregó la invitación a Madara.

–En verdad te tuviste este asunto en secreto, Mei.

–Ambos acordamos dejarlo como una sorpresa. Por cierto, me encantaría que llevaras a Deidara contigo.

–¿Estás segura de eso?– Madara no podía creerlo –. Tal vez estás siendo demasiado liberal con eso. Si Tsunade se entera no sé qué podría pasar; ahora no quiero perder el empleo y no quiero alejarme de él.

–¡Vaya! Si que te trae loco ese chico, ¡incluso eres cuidadoso! Bueno, no te preocupes, pero aún tienes que llevar a alguien, por lo menos para que los chicos no se den cuenta– Madara sólo puedo verla con inconformidad.

–No quiero llevar a nadie más, no sería correcto.

–Te estás poniendo difícil Maddy-chan. Pero bueno, le mandaré a Dei su comida, no quiero desperdiciar nada.

–Mi hermano está en la ciudad por un mes. Se ha tomado un descanso de su ajetreada vida.

–Entonces sería un placer conocerlo.

Ese fin de semana las nupcias se celebraron en presencia de familia y amigos. Deidara se negó a asistir, pero la agenda de Izuna se encontraba vacía y no pudo negarse a la insistencia de Madara.

Y claro, la fiesta no podía sentirse completa sin el emotivo discurso que sólo Tsunade ebria podía ofrecer.


	58. Incongruencia

_Incongruencia_

Los fines de semana no representaban un descanso para los alumnos del querido maestro Uchiha, sabía que significaba un día sin su rubio, pero la escuela exigía que los alumnos hicieran esa visita a la inauguración de la Feria de las Literatura de la ciudad, Deidara ya tenía planeado ir, uno de sus pintores preferidos había hecho una autobiografía y estaba invitado para firmar su libro en ese lugar, así que como buen fan, no se perdería la oportunidad de entablar líneas con el sujeto de su admiración; Madara por otro parte, como maestro no estaba obligado a ir y realmente no quería hacerlo, ver como su querido Iwa se ilusionaba con el sólo pensar en otro hombre le enojaba de una manera que no comprendía, porque sabía que sólo admiraba su trabajo, no al hombre en sí. De cualquier forma prefería quedarse en casa y dejar que su rubio disfrutara su día, así podía exigir ciertas atenciones en cuanto regresara de un largo día lejos de él.

Izuna había dejado ya la residencia para comenzar a hospedarse en un lindo hotel a unas cuadras. Ese fin de semana se sintió con ganas de sentarse a hablar seriamente con su hermano mayor.

–Aún es menor de edad– llevaba apenas unos minutos hablando y Madara ya hacía mala cara, ignorando los sermones tras la cerveza que bebía –. Y tu tienes treinta y un años. No vengo a convencerte de nada, sé lo orgulloso que eres de tus conquistas pero…

–No me hables como si fuera un anciano oportunista– le interrumpió.

–No se trata de eso. Me preocupa ese chico y de lo que eres capaz.

Madara dejó por un lado la cerveza y buscó ese sentimiento en el rostro de Izuna, ese mismo tan característico en él por mucho que negara o intentara esconder. Su altruismo siempre le despertó infinita ternura y le traía memorias de la infancia.

–Yo lo amo. No podría destruirlo; el amor sencillamente fue caprichoso.

–Él también podría hacerte daño, es joven y puede enamorarse de alguien más.

–Lo sé. Pero por ahora es mío y lucharé por él.


	59. Presentación

_Presentación_

Luego de celebrar las nupcias, se celebró la despedida de los profesores Yamato y Kakashi. La fiesta fue sencilla pero suficiente para que los ascendidos agradecieran a la institución para la que habían servido por algunos años y celebraran con sus antiguos compañeros. Madara recuerda bien cómo Tsunade, alentada por los regaños de su secretaria Shizune, se abstuvo de beber como en otros encuentros y dar un mejor discurso de despedida. Desde entonces aún no parecían los reemplazos aunados a la ausencia de Mei y A dado su viaje de luna de miel, por lo que los asesores restantes se veían en necesidad de cubrir clases extra.

–Acabaran por matarme– decía el azabache mientras se dejaba caer en su silla en la oficina de asesoría.

–Sé de lo que hablas– le consoló Anko –. No puedo creer que Tsunade aún no se apure; estamos algo cortos d personal. Por cierto, necesito esos permisos de la próxima salida, ya debo entregarlos.

–Oh, claro, déjame acompañarte, necesito despejarme un poco de tanto trabajo.

Ambos maestros salieron del pequeño salón con los papeles en mano y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a la puerta de la dirección.

–Buenas tardes Shizune, ¿se encuentra Tsunade?– dijo la mujer

–Buenas tardes maestros, si, ahí está, pero da las instrucciones a los nuevos profesores, probablemente ya estén por terminar.

Ninguno tenía prisa, sabían que había mucho trabajo por hacer, pero necesitaban un tiempo, por corto que fuera, para tranquilizar su ajetreado día.

No fue mucho tiempo después que salió el primer profesor, tenía un semblante serio, ojos verde agua, cabello despeinado y rojizo, pero lo que atraía la mirada a su cara, era ese kanji, que significaba amor, del lado izquierdo de su frente, su cuerpo, a pesar de estar cubierto con un traje color vino, se veía atlético y bien formado, y detrás de él venía otro hombre, de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color café oscuro, igual, vestía de traje, los ojos de este último se encontraron con los de Madara.

–Hashirama…–


	60. Recuerdos

_Recuerdos_

‒Llegas tarde de nuevo. ¿Es así como el gran Madara Uchiha está administrando su vida? ¿Pasándola con su noviecito en lugar de realizar investigaciones para su tesis? ¿No habías dicho que tenías exámenes la próxima semana?

Madara miró con diversión cómo Izuna perdía la cabeza. Era sábado por la madrugada, hacer enojos no sería benéfico para su salud.

‒Aún no me gradúo, la tesis puede esperar. Además Orochimaru hizo algo de lo más loco hoy y‒ decidió callar ante la cara de su hermano que ocultaba una severa preocupación ‒. Lo tengo todo bajo control; sabes que no arriesgaría mi historial académico si quiero llegar a trabajar en la Universidad de Konoha algún día.

Izuna sonrió aliviado. Madara no temía en admitir su bisexualidad y no era secreta su relación de casi dos años con Hashirama Senju, un moreno un poco mayor que él que había encontrado su oportunidad con el azabache luego de una dolorosa ruptura amorosa.

‒¡¿Qué demonios me estás diciendo?! ¿En serio lo harás?

‒Lo siento Madara, es casi un hecho…

‒¿Así que eso era? ¿Una maldita fiesta de despedida?

‒No era mi intensión. Creí que Zabuza te lo ha dicho.

‒Claro, seguro era su trabajo y no el tuyo… No quiero saber de ti.

Acto seguido Madara colgó el teléfono.

¿Por qué Hashirama decidía comentarle que haría su maestría en una aldea muy lejos de Konoha hasta ahora, a dos semanas de recibirse como licenciado?

Ambos habían establecido que su carrera estaba antes que su relación, pero pensó que el castaño tendría la decencia de avisarle un mes antes, por lo menos para hacerse a la idea, así tal vez habría hecho algo para evitarlo o movido sus influencias para ir con él, tal vez no hubiera servido de nada, pero también pudo haber disfrutado más su tiempo juntos y no negarse a salir con él como hace dos semanas, o invitarlo a ver la película a la que fue solo; sin embargo ahí estaba, solo, enojado y bebiendo, intentando ahogar el recuerdo del Senju. Ya no quería saber de su vida, que la haciera como mejor le parezca, Madara Uchiha no se interesaría en ello.

Pasó el tiempo, y las llamadas de Hashirama fueron disminuyendo, ya que desde aquella noche Madara no volvió a contestarle.


	61. Postergado

_Postergado_

Los nuevos comienzos son siempre una oleada de combinaciones entre desconocidas y acostumbradas. A un hombre como él, tal idea no le resultaba abrumadora, estaba fascinado de tomar cada nueva oportunidad y llenarse de metas y logros. Estaba de vuelta en su hogar, Hashirama había pasado más de una década fuera de su aldea natal, viajando de aquí a allá, concretando sus estudios y con un desempeño profesional envidiable como investigador para varias instituciones muy respetables. Pero bastaron esos 14 años lejos para añorar su antigua vida como un residente común de Konoha, por lo que cuando recibió la llamada de Tsunade ofreciéndole la vacante como profesor no pudo negarse.

En su primer día de trabajo pudo notar la realidad, no se trataba de lo nuevo, si no de lo postergado.

No se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero quizás no había aceptado el trabajo por descansar y volver a su hogar, que sí que lo había estado extrañando y representaba en sus recuerdos algo muy importante, pero no tanto como lo era Madara. Durante esos 14 años no se había podido sacar al Uchiha de la cabeza. Cuando tenía _encuentros casuales_ siempre eran porque había estado recordando ese hermoso y sensual cuerpo. Cada día era un tormento nostálgico y estas imágenes no parecían desvanecerse, sino acentuarse y duplicarse, ya no eran sólo recuerdos, eran fantasías, no siempre eróticas, pero si una gran mayoría. Ese joven maestro había sacado de su ser la parte más exigente y sensual que conocía. Por él es que quería regresar, por ese sexy moreno. Por ello es que no se detendría hasta hablar con él aunque se notaba a leguas que lo estaba evitando.

‒Madara‒ le llamó a esa cabellera negra detrás del escritorio que estaba llenando unos papeles ‒. Debo hablar contigo.

‒Ahora no, profesor Senju‒ levantó la cabeza y se quitó los anteojos ‒. Mei tiene un desastre aquí, necesito terminar con todo eso. Si tiene dudas, por favor consulte a la directora Tsunade o a su secretaria‒ y volvió al trabajo.

Hashirama se quedó callado. ¿Desde cuándo ese joven y descuidado hombre se había convertido en alguien tan responsable?

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo amaba, porque Madara siempre fue, es y sería su más grande amor.


	62. Domando

_Domando_

Nunca en su vida le había hablado, y no por desagrado sino por desinterés. Ese chico, ¿Rock…Lee? A saber qué clase de nombre era ese. Lo importante es que estaba rente a ély tenía una cara de angustia terrible. Deidara no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante la pena que le causaba el pelinegro y el desconcierto de la situación.

‒Tu eres el mejor amigo de Tachibana-chan, ¿no es así?

‒Eso creo, uhn.

‒No seas modesto, Deidara. Necesito de tu ayuda.

¿Y en qué podía ser útil? Pensé a la par que un recuerdo lo abordó. En realidad varios de ellos. En ocasiones Mitzuky hablaba de ese chico, describiéndolo como carismático. Ahora podía sobre entender la situación.

Si a Lee le gustaba la chica castaña debía advertirle bien.

‒¡Necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre Tachibana, haré lo que sea!

Pobre chico enamorado.

‒Lo único que debería decirte es que le gustas, uhn, sigue así.

El pelinegro se quedó boquiabierto, no era específicamente lo que quería saber, bueno, sí, pero nunca creyó que ese rubio le dijera algo, estaba preparado para la negativa rotunda, ese día había entrenado un poco frente al espejo para tener fuerzas de alcanzarlo y detenerlo hasta que le dijera los gustos de tan bella flor de otoño. Sin darse cuenta Deidara ya se había ido, no estaba lejos aún, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo.

‒¡Deidara! ¡Gracias! ¡La llama de la juventud te lo agradece!¡Ahora tengo una oportunidad, tengo que hacer algo explosivo! ¡Ella me amará, lo sé! ‒ el rubio, aturdido, sólo deseaba zafarse de tan fuerte y entusiasmado abrazo.

‒¡No puedo ayudarte si no puedo respirar!

Lee terminó por disculparse. El ojiazul sintió empatía por él y su amiga. Lo iba a decirlo todo lo que Mitzuky le confiaba, pero podía ayudar a Lee en su próxima cita.

* * *

Keledi: Ayer olvidé subir este capítulo, les pido una disculpa D:

¿Cómo les ha ido? Hace tiempo que no les escribo un mensaje al final de un capítulo y extraño esa vaga interacción.


	63. Amargura

_Amargura_

Dicen que los primeros años de matrimonio son los más felices, y que la pareja derrocha amor en todo momento, esto claro hasta que comienza la vida juntos, y empeora con la llegada del primer hijo; pero tomemos la parte feliz. Mei y A al fin regresaban de su viaje de luna de miel, resignados a volver al trabajo.

‒Luces radiante, Mei.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente. Cualquiera podía darse idea de lo ocupados que estuvieron, Madara casi podía tocar esa felicidad en el aire.

‒¿Cómo no estar feliz? ¡Vengo de mi luna de miel!

‒Y en tu ausencia hice todo tu trabajo‒ agregó con diversión y reproche.

La castaña y el azabache siguieron hablando por largo tiempo, hasta que la mujer preguntó sobre uno de los nuevos profesores.

‒No quiero hablar de él.

‒¡Oh vamos, Maddy-chan! No puedes decir que no es atractivo.

‒No lo he visto lo suficiente como para decir eso.

‒¿Qué? No te creo, Uchiha mentiroso, es muy lindo… y sexy. Creo que fácil podrías olvidar al rubio~

La ojiverde había tocado un tema delicado, puesto que el hombre se había tensado y bajado la mirada.

‒Oh… Lo siento querido, no me refería a eso, sé cuánto lo quieres…

‒Calla Mei, no es por eso… El nuevo profesor y yo tenemos historia‒ las palabras salieron en un murmullo, llenas de dolor y odio ‒. ¿Has tenido alguna relación de la que te arrepientas?

‒Salí con muchos patanes antes de conocer a A. ¿Qué sucedió?

‒Postergado‒ pronunció muy bajo, seguido tomó un hondo respiro para tragar ese amargo recuerdo ‒. Era joven, e imbécil, y todo el amor se esfumó de un segundo a otro. No había sabido nada de él en años y ahora aparece; como si fuera una mala y trágica broma.

‒Madara…‒ la voz de Mei se apagó, no había cosa que pudiera decir o hacer para remediarlo ‒. Lo siento.

Ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada nuevamente, pero detrás de la puerta había alguien escuchándolos.

* * *

Keledi: ¿Les va gustando la historia? Muero de ganas por ver a Kelpie de nuevo y seguir escribiendo.

También quiero agradecer mucho a Ebiina y a Aldana por sus recientes comentarios. Realmente ustedes son quienes nos inspiran a continuar y saber que vale la pena. ¡Gracias de nuevo!


	64. Explicaciones

_Explicaciones_

—Tu debes ser el nuevo profesor— una voz grave lo asustó —. Mi nombre es A.

—Un gusto, soy Hashirama Senju.

Ambos morenos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos. A miró la puerta junto al castaño, preguntándole con la mirada si tenía intenciones de entrar.

—Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda para adaptarte— seguido de eso lo arrastró a la oficina tras la puerta —. ¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Ya conocieron al nuevo maestro?

Mei y Madara se quedaron asombrados, maldiciendo la inconstancia de la suerte.

—Mei Terumi; es un placer, profesor Senju. Ya había oído sobre usted.

—Uchiha— pronunció secamente el azabache.

—Lamento no poder quedarme a platicar, sólo vine aquí por Mei.

—Claro, cariño— la mujer miró de reojo a su amigo y después siguió a su esposo fuera de la oficina. Ahora Uchiha y Senju se encontraban solos.

—Como puedes predecir, yo no quiero estar aquí, me voy— escupió el Uchiha con odio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar, lo sabes— dijo el moreno mientras le tomaba la mano, la cual Madara quitó como si le quemara el contacto —. Te lo ruego, sólo pido que me escuches.

—¿Para qué? Durante mucho tiempo te lloré, te esperé; una señal o algo de ti, y ahora esperas que te escuche. No es lo que mereces, y no era lo que yo merecía.

—Lo siento, pero no te dejaré ir tan fácil, no sin que me escuches, ya decides tu si lo haces por las buenas o por las malas.

—Habla rápido, tu voz me enferma.

—Mi querido Mada-

—Ya no lo soy, no me llames así. Evita todo eso, directo al grano.

—Sé que me fui sin decirte nada, sin explicarlo o dar señales de vida pero hay una razón: te amo.

—Ah... claro, claro— era sarcasmo sin más.

—Déjame terminar; te amo, pero tenía que terminar mi proyecto y sabía que si mantenía contacto conmigo no tendría las fuerzas para acabar, y si no lo hacía no podría darte todo lo que te mereces. Todavía te amo...

—Ya te escuche, ahora déjame ir. Ya no soy ese estúpido adolescente enamorado; no esperes que ceda ante tu palabrería.


	65. Sueños húmedos

_Sueños húmedos_

Al final de ese pesado día de trabajo, Madara sólo rezaba por llegar a casa mientras firmaba su salida de la jornada laboral. Anhelaba sentir el aroma de los asientos de cuero y el rugir del motor con rumbo a su hogar, donde seguramente Deidara aguardaba a su regreso. Lo más detestable del camino fueron las luces rojas de los semáforos, devorando el tiempo que bien podría estar gastando en ropa cómoda y algún bocadillo frente al televisor. Cuando llegó, Deidara le saludó sin prestarle mucha atención, él le observó tranquilamente y sin permiso se quitó los zapatos y echó todo su cuerpo en el sofá, tomando las piernas del rubio como almohada.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Es un artículo sobre una galería de arte en Kirigakure. Cosas que tú no entenderías, uhn.

—Eso es bastante crudo. Cuando te invité a vivir aquí imaginaba días radiantes con un "¿cómo te fue en el trabajo, cariño?"

Deidara hizo a un lado la revista y miró al Uchiha seriamente.

—Yo no soy una chica como para recibirte de esa manera, uhn— las miradas se cruzaron sólo un momento y el rubio retomó el artículo.

—Aún así puedo soñar con eso, no puedes impedirlo. Como aquella vez que te di mucho amor en mis sueños, si sabes a lo que me refiero— el moreno sintió un fuerte dolor en el rostro ya que el rubio había azotado su cara con la revista hecha rollo que tenía entre manos, y cuando pudo abrir sus ojos se topó con un rojizo rostro.

—Tu, maldito Uchiha pervertido...— Deidara sólo lo acuchillaba con la mirada y trataba de quitarlo de sus piernas, sin poder lograrlo.

—De todos modos, no fue ni la mitad de bueno que nuestra primera vez. No sabía que fueras tan... rico— ahora no sólo fue un golpe sino varios, los cuales lo obligaron a levantarse y a intentar protegerse de las agresiones de su pequeño alumno.

Las revistas, almohadas y cojines volaron por toda la sala pero el azabache pudo aprisionar a su niño en un abrazo. El rubio le daba la espalda e intentaba zafarse, el moreno se acercó a su oído.

—Sé que te gustó— susurró —. No puedes negarlo— dijo mientras comenzaba a juguetear con el cuerpo del menor, al fin y al cabo sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba.

* * *

Keledi: Hola y perdón por el retraso, ayer olvidé completamente subir este capítulo porque me quedé viendo una muy buena caricatura con mi hermana, ese es mi gusto culposo XD ¡Nos vemos!


	66. Verde

_Verde_

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó al momento en que Deidara abría la puerta.

—Al llamado del amor— respondió sarcástico. Madara arqueó la ceja con diversión en su sonrisa, listo para soltar una ingeniosa respuesta cuando el rubio volvió hablar —. Un chico, Rock Lee, ¿lo recuerdas? Está en la clase. Me ha invitado a salir.

—¿Debo ponerme celoso y acostarlos durante su cita?

— Ni se te ocurra, uhn. Volveré pronto.

Madara iba a formar más interrogantes pero lo dejo libre, recordando ese asunto de la adolescencia y la privacidad.

[...]

—¡Por fin llegas! ¿No te han enseñado sobre puntualidad?— gritó una entusiasmado muchacho.

—Sólo para cosas importantes, uhn.

—Olvidaré que dijiste eso. Necesito tu ayuda ya que eres el más cercano amigo de mi bella flor, la más hermosa de todas, mi princesa Mitzuky.

—Dale, dime para qué rayos estoy yo aquí, uhn— insistió el ojiazul.

— Bueno tú vas a ayudarme a hacer de esta cita memorable para mi bella flor; y lo harás con ¡esto!— explicó mientras sacaba un par de walkie talkie de su morral color verde, el rubio sólo dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse —. Oh, ¡vamos Deidara! Ayuda a esta pobre alma en desgracia a que la llama de la juventud no se apague.

—Pero no va a funcionar, ella se daría cuenta y yo no pienso seguirlos.

—¡Te lo ruego! Necesito de tu ayuda. No sé qué le gusta, a que es alérgica, que come, ¿será vegana? ¿Miedosa? ¿Y si después de esta cita no vuelve a hablarme?— el chico comenzó a balbucear y a ponerse histérico.

—¡Cállate!— la poca paciencia de Deidara llegaba a su fin —¡Lo único que necesitas es saber que tú también le gustas!— Rock Lee se quedó paralizado, simplemente no podía creerlo y Deidara aprovechó para escabullirse y escapar de ese intenso chico y su tonto plan.

[...]

—¿Tan pronto en casa? ¿Acaso ese chico intentó pasarse de listo?

—No, ellos estarán bien, seguramente pronto tendré noticias de ellos. Y no dudo que sean buenas—sonrío.

Madara vio otra cara de su querido rubio, no era una sonrisa como las que daba a su arte, o a él, era una nueva sonrisa.


	67. El llamado del amor

_El llamado del amor_

Todavía no volvía en si cuando sintió como una pequeña y delicada mano tocando su hombro intentando que reaccionara.

—¿Lee?— la dulce voz que tanto le gustaba retumbaba en sus oídos —¿Rock Lee?

Por fin pudo volver en sí y ahí estaba Mitzuky. Jamás la había visto tan linda como aquel día, sencilla pero elegante, sin mucho maquillaje o ropa extravagante; simplemente hermosa. Tanto fue que Lee se quedó viendo a Mitzuky que esta pronto se sonrojó.

—¿Acaso estoy mal vestida?

—¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¡Mitzuky, eres lo más bello que he visto en la vida! ¡La llama de la juventud vive en ti! ¡Irradias belleza!— la chica no pudo más que intentar cubrir sus un rojo con las manos —¿Acaso dije algo malo? Ante ese acto el intenso chico se calmó —No quise decir nada malo...

—Bo ed ebo— dijo la chica todavía cubriendose el rostro, dando un mensaje indescifrable.

—No te entendí— respondió el ojinegro acercándose a ella un poco más, ella se descubrió la cara y vio a Rock Lee más cerca, se vieron a los ojos, hipnotizados el uno por el otro. Una brisa sopló suavemente, meneando los cabellos de la chica y acariciando sus rostros. Salieron de su letargo cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe. —¡Bien, el día de hoy tiene grandes promesas! ¡Encendamos la llama de la juventud!— Lee había regresado. La tomó de la mano y la jaló suavemente para que lo siguiera.

Al cabo de un rato ambos llegaron a un centro de patinaje. La chica castaña se alteró porque no se había puesto un par de patines quizás desde los seis años; ella aún estaba ajustando las cintas cuando Lee ya parecía todo un maestro de talla deportiva. Mitzuky entró a la pista con pasos lentos.

—No pareces muy animada, no me digas... ¿No te gusta patinar? ¡Lo siento, le he arruinado todo!

—No Lee. Todo está bien— se pegó al cuerpo del azabache —. No soy buena patinadora, es todo.

—Es cuestión de equilibrio— con una mano sujetó su cadera y con la otra entrelazaron sus dedos —. Ten confianza y empieza con pasos suaves.

Cada que Lee titubeaba en sus actos, era útil pensar en Deidara dándole ánimos a punta de gritos.

* * *

 **¡Atención lectores!**

Keledi: Lamento mucho no haber actualizado hace dos sábados, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, flojera pura, eso.

Por otra parte lamento informarles que el fanfic no ha tenido muchos avances desde la última vez que nos juntamos a escribir. No les miento, tenemos menos de la mitad del siguiente capítulo hecho.

Intentaremos escribir lo más posible que podamos en lo que restan de vacaciones aunque preveo que podriamos terminar por tomarnos un receso.

Pronto veré a Kelpie para discutirlo y en el próximo capítulo les diremos con certeza lo que sucederá.

¡Gracias por seguir nuestra historia!


	68. Alcohol

_Alcohol_

–Sólo una copa. Por los viejos tiempos.

Madara agudizó la mirada. No podía ser ácido hacia Hashirama todo el tiempo, no estaba dispuesto a actuar como niño y hacer berrinches o evadirlo cada vez que lo veía. Esa no era la cara que el actual Madara debía mostrarle.

–Dos condiciones, Senju: hace años que nosotros acabamos nuestra relación, nada de tratarme como algo más; y tu pagarás la cuenta.

El moreno sonrió, después de todo su viejo amante no había cambiado tanto, seguía teniendo esas caprichosas reacciones. Asintió con la cabeza tomando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar al Uchiha. El camino al bar fue silencioso, Hashirama vio hacia el cielo y recordó cuando Madara lo amaba. Los viejos tiempos.

–Un whisky en las rocas– escuchó decir al azabache –, y para él un martini.

–Así que no lo has olvidado– dijo el Senju mientras tomaba la delicada copa.

–¿Cómo olvidarlo?– respondió mientras bajaba la mirada –Era lo único que tomabas.

–Dejé de hacerlo en cuanto me fui, cada sorbo me recordaba a ti– el moreno agitó un poco el trago mientras veía a Madara –. Dejé de beber y emborracharme, porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía la necesidad de regresar y besarte…

–¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente? Pudiste al menos despedirte…

–Sabía que si te decía ibas a querer ir conmigo y no lo permitiría, tu ya tenías una oportunidad y yo la mía. Si tu te ibas o yo me quedaba, terminaríamos culpando al otro por romper nuestros sueños, ¿no crees?

–Mentiroso.

–No me creas, pero ahora puedo beber con libertad, por lo menos puedo verte– el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja y pidió otro trago, no sólo se limitó a beber martinis, tomó vodka, brandy, ginebra, whisky, se emborrachó, ¿por qué? Porque sabía que por mucho que lo odiara, el Uchiha lo cuidaría, y quería estar cerca suyo y lo logró.

[…]

–Ya casi llegamos a mi casa, sólo no vomites– el moreno asintió y se tapó la boca –. No sé por qué tomaste tanto, sabes cómo te pones– encogió los hombros y se dejó llevar hasta el departamento de Madara donde se recostó en el sillón e inhaló fuerte, fue extraño… ¿Había comprado otro perfume?

* * *

 **¡No hay hiatus!**

Keledi: ¡Tengo buenas noticias, no habrá receso! Seguiremos publicando un capítulo cada semana, tenemos cubierto hasta junio cuando son las próximas vacaciones.

Tenemos MadaDei para larga rato, no olviden dejarnos sus comentarios :D


	69. Invasor

_Invasor_

Bostezó mientras alzaba ambos brazos para estirarse y comenzar el día con el cuerpo relajado. Se quedó recostado solo un instante más mientras decidía la primera actividad del día, su estómago gruñó despejando la duda. Deidara percibió el aroma a café al decir al dirigirse a la cocina y la persona que encontró sentado en la mesa con expresión melancólica y culposa le asustó por un instante.

—¿D-dónde está Madara?— trató de no impactarse cómo lo hizo en aquella ocasión con Izuna.

—Justo aquí— se le escuchó salir del baño con el trapeador y otros artículos de limpieza en mano —. Me encargaba de un pequeño percance. Dei, él es Hashirama Senju, nuevo profesor de la preparatoria y viejo colega mío.

Por eso el rostro del moreno le sonaba familiar de algún lado. El rubio se sentía incómodo por la tercera presencia pero ya que ese era técnicamente su hogar no debía sentirse restringido. Hashirama lo observó con sorpresa, ese muchacho se veía demasiado joven. Deidara sintió escalofríos con sólo una mirada del Senju. Prefirió ignorarlo y seguir con su día. Se sentó en la mesa mientras Madara le servía una taza de café, dio un sorbo y vio al invitado a los ojos.

— ¿Se le ha perdido algo, profesor? Uhn— dio otro sorbo a su café —. ¿Le parezco atractivo?— Madara y Hashirama se vieron sorprendidos —¡Oh, vamos! ¿Nunca han escuchado una broma?

Bebió por tercera vez con una sonrisa en sus labios. Madara volvió a ser el desayuno y Hashirama prefirió ignorar al menor tomando una sección del periódico. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, el azabache empezó a servir mientras los otros dos lo veían expectantes. Sirvió una generosa porción de huevo para Hashirama y le pasó una pieza de pan, el hombre miró al niño con ojos ganadores y una sonrisa victoriosa, empezó a comer mientras Madara le servía una porción un poco más grande acompañada de un poco de arroz y dos piezas de pan, el pequeño y le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa Hashirama quién sólo rodó los ojos, mientras desayunaban.

Deidara ignoró a los dos adultos mientras ellos hablaban del trabajo, en innumerables ocasiones Madara intentó hacer plática con Deidara como cada mañana, le habló incluso del arte y mencionó la palabra _eterno_ para que empezara una discusión, sin embargo el rubio sólo sonreía y volvía al desayuno. No hablaría delante del intruso.


	70. In fraganti

_In fraganti_

—Por cierto Hashirama, regularmente hay juntas de consejo que requieren la asistencia de los profesores de planta cada fin de mes. La junta de este mes se tenía programada para este viernes, pero se moverá para hoy por órdenes de Tsunade; esperamos contar con tu presencia. Oh, y corre la voz— Anko se despidió de él dirigiéndose a esparcir el mensaje a más gente.

El Senju se despidió con una mano y luego se dirigió hacia su salón de clases.

Según la información de Anko, la junta se realizaría luego de esos cincuenta minutos de clases. No sabía exactamente qué clase de temas tocaban o con qué propósitos.

Saludó a sus alumnos y se dispuso a impartir la clase planeada para ese día.

Al término de esta, los alumnos que estaban por enterados dieron fuga rápidamente. Su profesor en turno los miró con cierta empatía, poco era lo que se comparaba con salir temprano de tu jornada. Recogió sus cosas y borró cada palabra escrita en el pizarrón. Al salir cerró la puerta y coincidió con Madara, que iba delante y no se percató de su presencia. El moreno decidió seguirlo e ir con él a la reunión. No iba muy lejos por lo que no lo llamó, nisiquiera hizo el intento por llamar su atención. Al parecer el azabache no se había dado cuenta que lo seguían o simplemente lo ignoraba; seguramente la primera, en ocasiones era bastante distraído. Cuando doblaron por un pasillo no se dio cuenta cuando Madara ingresó al salón de artes plásticas y tuvo que ir buscando salón por salón hasta que lo encontró. No estaba solo, delante del maestro estaba aquel chico de dorados cabellos que conoció unos días atrás. Quizás Madara quería arreglar unos asuntos. No interrumpió y se quedó fuera del salón.

—Ma~Madara, podrían vernos— susurró el chico en el oído del Uchiha mientras este le besaba en cuello —. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, uhn.

—Tu cuerpo no dice que me detenga— agregó con picardía mientras señalaba con la mirada los brazos del menor rodeando su cuerpo y su leve sonrojo.

Rápidamente Deidara se soltó y se puso a trabajar de nuevo en la escultura frente a ellos.

—Vete ya, te espero para irnos juntos— el Uchiha le besó la mejilla y salió del aula para encontrarse de frente con Hashirama.

—Asi que, ¿ahora te gustan rubios?

* * *

Keledi: Perdonen muchísimo la tardanza, no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de transcribir los episodios y es una joda que Kelpie no me ayude en esto y tenga que encargarme yo sola de la cuenta.

Hoy tuve un mal día y me estalla la cabeza cabeza. Prometo subir mañana el capítulo adeudado.

Ah, y una pequeña aclaración: en el capítulo anterior Hashirama no se alteró ante la presencia de Dei porque pensó que podría ser familiar de Madara, como su hijo o algo así; eso explicaría porqué alguien tan joven vive con él, después de todo, Hashi pasó años lejos. O al menos esa es mi teoría XD


	71. Silencio

_Silencio_

‒¡Senju, deberías estar en la junta!

‒Lo mismo digo de ti…

‒No tenemos tiempo para tonterías ahora. Hablaremos de tu silencio al terminar la reunión‒ sentenció Madara hirviente de emociones al tiempo que conducía a su compañero al auditorio donde realizaban las juntas. Para su suerte no fueron los últimos en llegar.

Tsunade saludo a todo el personal y procedió a leer el listado de asuntos por tratar.

El azabache se sintió imposibilitado a concentrarse, acorralado de pensamientos, inundándose en las calamidades que ocurrirían si no lograba manejar esto; su reputación quedaría marcada para siempre junto a la del mismísimo Deidara. De un instante a otro había jodido todo. Se reprendía mentalmente a cada oportunidad. Si tan solo hubiera contenido las ganas de besarlo, si tan solo actuara como su profesor en las cercanías de la escuela, y si tan solo no sintiera la maldita adicción por las sensaciones que le provocaba su relación prohibida.

Era hora de ajustarse cuentas con el destino al que, hasta ese momento, retaba con descarades.

La junta paso en un suspiro y no hubo tiempo de siquiera pensar en cómo sobornar al Senju, y aparte de todo no podría ir a casa a saborear los dulces y carnosos labios de su rubio. ¡Maldita sea, Uchiha! Tu y tus estupideces, que bien te las arreglas.

Cuando quedaron los dos solos en la sala de juntas se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo de juguete. Madara no sabía qué decir y Hashirama sólo aguardaba callado.

‒Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre él‒ ambos se vieron a los ojos ‒. Si quieres que me calle tienes que contarme todo sobre él, cómo se conocieron, por qué viven juntos, todo. Y tienes que prepararme el almuerzo, por lo menos dos días a la semana hasta que él se gradúe‒ Madara rechinó los dientes, estaba perdido.

‒Pides demasiado‒ lo vio directamente a los ojos.

‒Rompiste el reglamento, supongo que no quieres perder tu trabajo estando cerca de él, y menos querrás que sea acosado en la escuela por compañeros y maestros, ¿te acuerdas de Mury? Él pasó por lo mismo y terminó desapareciendo. Seguro no quieres eso para el pobre chico.

‒Mañana en Oishi* a las diez en punto. Ahí te contaré todo‒ escupió con enfado ‒. Y tu pagas‒ se levantó y se fue enfurecido… Hashirama había ganado.

* * *

Keledi: Lo prometido. Procuraré no atrasarme este fin de semana.

¿Quién es el tal Mury? Habrá que preguntarle a Kelpie.

*Oishi es un café maid al que a veces vamos juntas. Pero en este fic es un restaurante común.


	72. Por ti

_Por ti_

—Deidara, no encuentro palabras para agradecerte lo suficiente. He empleado todos los consejos que me has dado y casi puedo asegurar que la bella Mitzuky es casi mía. Siento arder la llama del amor entre nosotros.

—Creía que la llamabas la "llama de la juventud" o lo que sea. Sabes, tengo cosas más importantes que atender, voy a colgar ahora, uhn. — el rubio sostenía la idea de que darle su número telefónico había sido un gran error.

Madara encendió el televisor y en este apareció el canal de las noticias, sin embargo no prestó atención a ninguna palabra emitida por el reportero en pantalla. Su atención era absorbida por la computadora portátil en su regazo.

A veces así era habían días en los que el trabajo parecía lloverle a su novio pero hoy lucía agobiado por algo invisible a sus ojos. Pensó en qué si al menos lo acompañaba lo haría más ameno. En el momento en que su cuerpo tocó el sillón, Madara cerró con prisa el ordenador y ante la mirada incierta del rubio le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Creo que saldré a caminar un rato.

El rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra se sentó con piernas abiertas sobre el dándole la cara y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Yo no quiero salir, uhn— escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor y le mordió un poco, esto hizo que Madara volviera en sí del asombro que acababa de pasar y sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor adorable y lleno de amor. Correspondió el gesto abrazando a su pequeño amante por la cintura y llenando sus pulmones del aroma a pintura y adolescencia del rubio —Madara... ¿estás bien?

El azabache asintió escondido entre los cabellos del rubio. Deidara le hizo levantar la mirada y le dio otro beso, uno lleno de amor y cariño, cuando se separaron, Madara sólo pensó en cuanto lo quería y cuánto deseaba que ese joven que tenía entre brazos no sufriera, no importaba el costo que tendría que pagar.

Su pequeño no tendría ningún tipo de percance por su tontería.

 _Sólo por ti._ Pensó.

Sólo por el haría de todo, porque ese rubio no sólo era el objeto de sus deseos y sueños, era el dueño de su corazón.

* * *

Keledi: Jojojo, hoy logré no atrasarme. Lo que Madara buscaba en su computadora eran crónicas acerca de casos de pedofilia y pederastia y las debidas condenas penales. Sólo en caso de tener que imaginarse el peor de los escenarios.


	73. Consejo

_Consejo_

Las condiciones que Hashirama había puesto eran demasiado exigentes. ¿Cómo osaba insinuarle que dejara al rubio? Había cosas en la vida que le eran imposibles de realizar y el único modo de alejarlo de Deidara era que este mismo se lo pidiera pero tal no era el caso. Madara sentía autoconsumirse en su odio. Resultaba todo una lástima no poder desaparecer del mapa como si de salir hacer las compras se tratara. Rememoró casos de desapariciones similares. Bueno desaparecer si era fácil pero no el dejarlo todo y reiniciar.

Miraba las calificaciones generales de los dos grupos de los que era asesor, ninguna novedad. Todos repetían casi siempre el mismo patrón. Lástima, ninguno de los dos alcanzó el promedio suficiente para ganarse eso salida a unas ruinas históricas;realmente anhelaba poder ir. Quizás por su cuenta en vacaciones.

Suspiró pesadamente. Echaba de menos la tranquilidad que su despreocupado carácter le proveía. Por si fuera poco, su intensa compañera y amiga no dejaba de insistir en que le contara su pesar, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ella se lo había advertido? Sin embargo necesitaba externarlo y ella era la única con quién lo haría.

—Tengo problemas... problemas muy serios Mei.

—Como si salir con un estudiante no fuera suficiente problema.

—Precisamente de ahí surgió todo... Hashirama nos vio.

—¿Quieres que lo desaparezca?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No es eso...

—¡Si! Mira; tú sólo consigue una pala y yo haré el resto. Una salida, una bebida, un poco de veneno y...

—¡Que no! No quiero desaparecerlo. Me culparán, lo sabrán y el problema será un mayor. Sólo quiero hablarlo.

—Te escucho.

El azabache y la ojiverde hablaron por largo rato. Madara tenía mucho en su cabeza, en su corazón y sus sentimientos eran un disparate. Pero había una sola cosa de lo que se le veía seguro: quería la protección del menor a toda costa.

—¿Sabes?— dijo Mei —No creo que el mocoso sea tan infantil como para no entenderlo. Si lo hablan seguro sabría esperar.

— Ese es mi mayor problema, el que no quiere esperar soy yo.

* * *

Keledi: Una disculpa por ausentarme la semana pasada. Por problemas de salud no pude escribir. En unos momentos más subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Ebiina, Kumii, gracias por sus comentarios, luego me tomaré el tiempo para responderlos personalmente como es debido.


	74. Tutor

_Tutor_

El día que ambos decidieron vivir juntos habían acordado diferentes puntos más allá del "quién lavará, planchará y sacudirá". El más importante de todos estos hablaba sobre la adjunción de la tutela de Deidara al Uchiha.

Este hecho ya había sido comunicado a Tsunade a pesar de que en aquel entonces no era aún autorizado por la ley pero por su parte, el rubio ya había comentado su situación con sus padres, con los que sostuvo largas charlas telefónicas, explicándoles que un tutor podría ayudarles a amortiguar los gastos económicos que la familia venía arrastrando desde hace meses, y que Madara era una persona de total confianza.

Desde entonces, ellos en conjunto con los padres de Deidara, se habían dado a la tarea de comenzar con el proceso legal. Esa era la cuartada perfecta para esconder su relación y hoy al fin habían acordado un encuentro cara a cara para dar con detalles finales.

‒Así que… ¿usted es quien se haría cargo de mi hijo?

‒Así es, Señor Iwa. Deidara está en buenas manos conmigo‒ sonrió.

‒¿Y tu quieres vivir con él?‒ señaló a su hijo y Madara lo vio temiendo una negativa a pesar de que había sido idea del chico todo esto.

‒Si padre, no sé cuántas veces quieres oírlo, uhn‒ el Uchiha soltó un leve suspiro y sonrió de nuevo.

‒Todavía no estoy muy convencido.

‒Señor, ¿qué es lo que le inquieta?

‒¡El dinero! ¿Qué más va a ser?

‒Por eso no se preocupe. Yo puedo solventar los gastos de su hijo y de mi mismo ampliamente. He ahorrado desde que empecé mi trabajo.

El viejo Iwa meditó unos minutos, si bien tenía problemas económicos y esto les ayudaría sobremanera, temía por su hijo, el mayor y el único varón. Aunque no lo demostrara, lo quería, y se preocupada por él. Finalmente cedió y firmó los papeles. Sabía bien que Deidara quería estudiar en esa escuela por su programa de artes y tener a Madara de tutor le aseguraría la estancia en ese lugar, porque nada hacía más feliz a su hijo que el arte y lo sabía mejor que nadie.


	75. Sin máscara

_Sin máscara_

Durante mucho tiempo Madara meditó lo que Mei le había dicho. Si, Deidara no era un niño pequeño para ocultarle las cosas, así que los problemas que tenían que ver con él podía conocerlos, analizarlos y resolverlos, pero, ¿cómo decirle que tenían que terminar lo que ni siquiera había empezado? Por fin el rubio se tomaba libertades como acurrucarse en sus brazos mientras veían el televisor o besarlo en las mañanas al despertar, incluso bañarse juntos. ¡Maldita sea! Y el sexo era mejor cada vez. Todo eso tendrían que dejar de hacerlo y limitarse ser estudiante y tutor, por lo menos hasta el fin de sus estudios en el bachillerato.

El sábado Madara tenía el mejor último día de relación para explicarle todo y esperar su respuesta, a la cual temía más que nada. Primero haría su desayuno favorito, lo llevaría al cine, después al parque, prepararía su comida favorita y finalmente harían un picnic. En el momento de revelarse.

Revisó el plan por última vez y decidió detenerse con el cine, el resto parecía sólo un intento de maquillar la realidad para hacerla lucir más linda.

Luego de la función —que Deidara había seleccionado por tratarse de una película extranjera ganadora de un reciente festival de cine— encaminaron hacia los corredores de las distintas tiendas del centro comercial y se detuvieron en la fuente de sodas.

—Hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar...

—Te advierto que si empiezas a sermonearme sobre mis calificaciones me iré. Fuera de la escuela soy un joven libre, uhn.

Sobre Madara se dibuja una sonrisa tierna que inmediatamente se esfuma. Se sintió culpable por estar apunto de arrebatarle la tranquilidad con que se andaba.

—Alguien nos descubrió— Deidara abrió los ojos en grande —. He sido un imbécil.

Hubieron segundos de silencio. El más joven se llevó una mano en la cabeza tratando de calcular las dimensiones de lo dicho.

—Regularmente soy bueno guardando secretos. No sé qué esperas que pase, pero estamos juntos en esto y algo se nos ocurrirá... uhn.

—Lamento envolverte en todo esto.

—Cuando te acacepté también acepté los riesgos, y no tendré miedo porque sé que no me dejarás.

* * *

Keledi: Debemos muchas disculpas y explicaciones. Lamento toda la ausencia repentina que se dio, esta vez no había sido prevista ni por nosotras.

¿Recuerdan que les comenté sobre unos problemas de salud que tuve? Durante todo el mes de junio sufrí una recaída tremenda. Vi a mi doctora a principios de julio y aunque hubo una mala noticia de por medio ya me encuentro estable y espero no vuelva a pasar. Luego conseguí un empleo temporal que me ayudó a distraerme porque me ocupaba de tiempo completo. Pienso comprar algo genial con lo que me paguen.

Por supuesto Kelpie también ha tenido sus propios problemas, creo que principalmente el estrés de la admisión a la universidad. Ya pasé por ello y la entiendo si ha querido tener su espacio.

Siendo francas, nuestra relación está débil.

Este es el último capítulo que hemos escrito, y aunque pronto la veré no creo que haya actualización pronto. Quiero dar prioridad a nosotras.


End file.
